


The Kids on the Couch

by Frequently_Humming



Series: With the New Day [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cousins, F/M, Finn is underage but nothing happens, Gen, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:45:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 28,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frequently_Humming/pseuds/Frequently_Humming
Summary: When he was facing the couch, Poe paused, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head.  There were two people asleep on the couch and neither were Kylo.  The first was a girl, probably in her late teens, brown hair in a bun and a smattering of freckles across her nose.  She was sprawled across half the couch, one leg up and bent at the knee and the other stuck straight out, foot resting on the floor.  The other was a young man, who—Poe had no trouble admitting—was gorgeous.





	1. Friday, January 8th

**Author's Note:**

> **This is rated T strictly for the use of curse words throughout**

Poe slipped into the apartment building behind a young woman with too many grocery bags.  He had offered to help, but she had declined with thanks while holding the door open with her heel so he could pass by.  He stomped his feet against the black doormat, trying to dislodge as much of the snow that had accumulated on his boots from his walk from the T stop.  Poe couldn’t stand the snow.  It was one thing for the temperatures to be in the single digits, but it was just adding insult to throw snow into the mix.

 

Which begs the question why Poe had thought attending college in Boston was a good idea.  Why would a kid from Florida leave the warm weather and beaches for this abomination?  Fuck, it had snowed every day this week!  Poe jogged up the creaky wooden stairs to the third floor, pulling off his gloves and shoving them into the pockets of his black peacoat.  He stopped in front of the door to apartment 3C and tried the doorknob.  Unlocked.  Of course, it was unlocked.  When would Kylo learn he wasn’t living in some lackadaisical la-la land where crime doesn’t happen? 

 

Poe sighed, deciding it was better not to think about that as he pushed the door open.  He opened his mouth to shout for his friend, stepping into the apartment and immediately tripping over two suitcases left casually where someone might not expect suitcases to be.

 

“Shit,” Poe hissed, picking his way around the luggage.  As soon as the words left his mouth there was a responding sleepy grumble from Kylo’s couch about five feet away from Poe.  Did Kylo sleep with the apartment door unlocked?  Poe shook his head and made his way around the couch to give his friend a piece of his mind about basic survival.

 

When he was facing the couch, Poe paused, putting his hands on his hips and cocking his head.  There were two people asleep on the couch and neither were Kylo.  The first was a girl, probably in her late teens, brown hair in a bun and a smattering of freckles across her nose.  She was sprawled across half the couch, one leg up and bent at the knee and the other stuck straight out, foot resting on the floor.  The other was a young man, who—Poe had no trouble admitting—was gorgeous.  Hard to tell how old he was when he was asleep, but he looked younger than his companion.  His dark skin was flawless, long eyelashes, and plump lips that Poe stared at slightly too long.  The boy was curled up in a tight ball at the other end of the couch; Poe decided that couldn’t be a comfortable position.  All that strain on his back and neck.  Poe had work on turning off the nursing voice in his head.  Both kids were dressed in hoodies and jeans.

 

Clicking his tongue, Poe turned away from the couch and walked towards the small kitchen which had its light on.  He shed his coat and messenger bag on the way, dropping both on the ground next to the armchair beside the couch.  He leaned against the doorframe and watched his friend open and close cabinets with abandon.

 

“Who are the kids,” Poe asked, breaking the silence.  To his credit, Kylo merely turned slightly to have Poe in periphery vision as he continued his search.

 

“My cousins are visiting for the week,” he replied, shutting another cabinet.  “I can’t find the peanut butter.”

 

“Did you check the fridge,” Poe suggested, looking around Kylo to see two plates with the beginnings of sandwiches on them.  Two slices of bread were on each, strawberry jam spread on one slice per plate.  “You’re making them PB and J’s?  Shit, how young are they?”

 

“Why the hell was it in the fridge,” Kylo asked exasperatedly, holding the jar of peanut butter up to his face.  “Is it still good?”

 

“Probably.  Back to the babies on the sofa…”

 

“They’re eighteen.  Well, Rey is.  Finn’s birthday is in March.  Why do you care,” Kylo muttered, digging a spoon into the slightly hard peanut butter and shaking a dollop onto the naked slices of bread.

 

“Which is which?”

 

Kylo finally stopped what he was doing and turned fully to face Poe.  “Okay.  I’m going to need you to keep it in your pants until March or so help me God--,”

 

“Damn.  I knew he looked young,” Poe sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.  “So you’re saying after March I have your permission,” he joked, wiggling his eyebrows.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.  “I’m saying after March I can’t really stop him from making awful life choices.  Besides he'll be back in Charleston and not my responsibility.”

 

“Ow.  That hurts, Kylo,” Poe teased, pointing at his heart, “that hurts right here.”

 

“Shut up,” Kylo said casually as he finished assembling the sandwiches.  “You want to work on that assignment?”  Kylo picked up the plates and walked past Poe and into the living room.

 

“I thought that was the plan,” Poe replied, following out of curiosity.  He draped himself into the comfy armchair that had been dubbed Kylo’s Chair, earning him a glare.  Poe shot him a wink and made a show of settling into the cushions.

 

“You’re such a dick,” Kylo grumbled.  He put the plates down on the coffee table and then shook the girl’s shoulder.  “Wake up.  God, it’s not like you flew in from Dubai.”

 

The girl began to stir, her right leg snapping out and kicking the boy hard in the shin, who woke up with a jerk and a shout.

 

“Wasgong-on,” the boy slurred, blinking awake and rubbing his eyes.  His gaze fell first on the girl, who was now awake and stretching her back, to Kylo, who had his arms crossed, to Poe.  He stared at Poe, head tilted slightly as though he was trying to remember who Poe was.  Poe smiled and offered a little wave.

 

“Food,” the girl grinned, launching herself at her sandwich.

 

“They didn’t feed you on your flight,” Kylo asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

“They ran out of pretzels after we had been circling Logan airport for an hour,” the girl replied.  She turned to Poe with an intense look; Poe felt like he should sit up straight under the scrutiny.  After a moment, the girl smiled and held out her hand.  “Hello, I’m Rey.”

 

“Poe,” he responded, taking the offered hand.  Rey griped his tightly and shook it once firmly.

 

“And this is my brother, Finn,” she continued, releasing Poe’s hand and gesturing.

 

Finn smiled brightly.  “Nice to meet you, Poe,” he said, leaning forward to shake hands.  Strangely formal for teenagers but Poe went with it.

 

“The pleasure is mine,” Poe said with a smile, because it felt like the right thing to say.  Kylo snorted at Poe’s sloppy line, but Finn didn’t seem put off.

 

“That’s kind of you to say,” Finn laughed.  He had a nice laugh, a little deeper than his speaking voice and accompanied with a full grin.  Poe leaned back into the armchair, mentally reminding himself that he had done a lot of stupid shit in his twenty-three years but he still had limits he wouldn’t cross.  Like kissing a seventeen-year-old with a great laugh.  Not happening.

 

“Peanut butter and jelly,” Rey said flatly.  She was staring at Kylo, who was staring back unimpressed.

 

“You’ve got a problem,” Kylo asked drily.

 

“We’re not four!” 

 

“What, you turned eighteen and you outgrew peanut butter and jelly?”

 

“It’s the principle of the—Finn, put that sandwich down.”

 

Finn froze, his own sandwich halfway to his mouth.  His eyes went wide, shooting a confused look at his sister.  “But—I’m hungry,” he whined slightly.  Poe smiled softly at that.  There it was, the proof of youth.

 

“Then we’ll go get real food, not some elementary school packed lunch,” Rey declared regally, drawing herself up, which would have been more impressive if she was taller.  Finn looked conflicted, still holding the peanut butter and jelly and glancing over at Kylo.

 

“Finn, eat your sandwich.  Don’t let her boss you around,” Kylo ordered.  Poe bit his lip at that to keep from laughing out loud.

 

“Finn, we haven’t eaten since we left home _hours_ ago,” Rey said, staring down at him.  “Don’t you want something better than _that_?”

 

“Charleston is a three-hour flight.  Stop trying to mind-fuck him and let him eat,” Kylo snapped.

 

“And we were delayed due to snow,” Rey threw back.  Finn looked between the two with a helpless expression before, for some reason, turning to Poe.  Poe had been enjoying the show; anyone who fought Kylo deserved Poe’s undivided attention.  It was too easy to rile Kylo up that most of their group had stopped bothering after sophomore year.  But Finn was looking at him like he was supposed to do something, like Poe could sort it out.  That was a hell of a lot of faith in a guy who had said a total of four words to the kid.

 

Despite that, Poe shrugged with one shoulder before reaching out and grabbing Rey’s sandwich off its plate and taking a huge bite out of it.  “It’s not bad, if you’re in to that kind of thing,” he said around the food in his mouth.  He knew that was gross, but Finn seemed to find it hilarious.  Finn’s entire body fell back against the couch, eyes closed and giggling.  Giggling.  Because of course this kid.

 

“You shouldn’t talk with your mouth full,” Rey stated.  She was watching Poe with appraisal, her back turned completely to her brother.  Finn straightened and rolled his eyes for Poe’s benefit before devouring his sandwich in four bites.  “Fine,” she said, glaring at Kylo, “you win this round.”

 

“I always win,” Kylo replied, jutting his chin out.

 

“I take it this is a family tradition,” Poe asked, tossing the rest of the sandwich back on its plate, running his tongue across the top of his mouth to release the peanut butter stuck there.  That was why peanut butter was the worse.

 

“They argued about airline companies the entire way from the airport,” Finn informed Poe, tucking his feet up and under him.

 

“Who won that one?”  Poe kept his eyes on Kylo, who had dragged over an ottoman and sat down, facing his cousins.

 

“No one.  We fell asleep,” Rey answered, ripping off a corner of her PB and J and popping it into her mouth.  Poe raised his eyebrows and Kylo shrugged in response.

 

“You never argue with your little cousins,” Kylo asked.

 

“Most of them are so much younger they just do what I say,” Poe grinned.

 

“See?  That’s respect; you should learn some,” Kylo shot at Rey, with no fire.

 

“You’d be bored in a minute if you didn’t have someone to fight with,” Rey said matter of fact.  Kylo didn’t contest that.

 

Finn smirked across at Poe.  “They do love each other,” he reassured, as though Poe would be worried about that.  Poe nodded and gave Finn a half smile.

 

The sound of a train whistle filled the room.  Poe looked around quickly for the source before Rey pulled her cellphone out of the kangaroo pocket of her hoodie.  She looked at the screen, shot an exasperated look at Finn, and took the call.

 

“Hi Dad… Yes, we arrived in one piece… Yeah, it was fine… No, the weather isn’t that bad… Yeah, he’s right here.  Hold on.”  Rey covered the speaker and handed the phone over to Finn, who received it and held it up to his ear like it was second nature.  “Dad is freaking out,” Rey muttered to Kylo and Poe for clarification.

 

“Hello, sir… No, I didn’t get lost.  That was one time!... Yes, sir… Yes, sir… No, sir, I’m fine… Yeah, he was there to pick us up,” Finn said, tossing a thumb’s up to his cousin.  “Yep, he even made us lunch… Yes, sir, one second.”  Finn held out the phone for Kylo, who heaved a put-upon sigh before taking the cell.

 

“Hey, Luke.  How are you? … Yes, they were delivered safely into my custody,” he drawled with an exaggerated eyeroll which got a pair of laughs from Finn and Rey.  “I will… I promise I won’t… I promise I will.”  Kylo dragged a hand down his face as his listened.  “They will be back in your loving arms with all their fingers and toes, I swear.  My friend Poe is here too; do you want to talk to him,” he asked sarcastically.  Then he pulled the phone away from his ear, looking incredulous.  Slowly, Kylo held it out for Poe to take.  Finn fell into a fit of silent laughter as Rey groaned.  Poe stared.  “He wants to talk to you,” Kylo grunted.

 

“I don’t who he is,” Poe said back, not reaching for the phone.

 

“He’s harmless,” Finn supplied helpfully, gasping for breath.  Poe blinked at that but figured he had nothing to lose so he snatched the phone and brought it to his ear.

 

“This is Poe.”

 

“Hello, Poe.  This is Luke Skywalker.  It’s nice to meet you,” came the relaxed response.

 

“It’s nice to meet you too, uh,” Poe glanced at Finn before adding, “sir.”  Finn shot him two thumbs’ up so Poe guessed he had made the right choice.

 

“Thank you.  I hear you are a friend of my nephew.”

 

“I am,” Poe confirmed, shrugging at Kylo.  “We met freshman year.”

 

“Are you studying engineering as well,” Luke asked casually.

 

“No, I’m in the nursing program.”

 

“That’s excellent.” 

 

Poe felt oddly warmed at the approval of some man he didn’t know from Adam.  “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Well, I should let you get back.  I was curious because Kylo never introduces me to his friends anymore,” Luke explained kindly.  “I hope to speak with you again.”

 

“Yes, sir.  It was nice to talk to you.”  Poe saw Rey gesture for the phone and he passed it over.

 

“Dad, you know how embarrassing it is when you do that,” Rey complained.  “…Yeah, I know… I love you too… I’ll pass it along.  Bye.”  She ended the call and stuffed her phone back into her pocket.  “He sends his love,” she grumbled, waving her hand towards her brother and cousin.  “He is a little insane,” she told Poe.

 

“Kinda strange but,” Poe leaned back, “harmless.”  He sent a quick smile to Finn, who returned it.  Kylo conspicuously kicked Poe in the shin.

 

“Poe and I have to work on this stupid assignment,” Kylo told his cousins.  “Do you have homework or something?”

 

Rey scoffed.  “No.  We can entertain ourselves.”

 

“No homework?  Cathedral’s gone soft,” Kylo commented, walking over to his desk in the corner and grabbing his laptop and notebook.  Poe grabbed his messenger bag from the ground and got out his copy of _Hedda Gabler_ and laptop.

 

“We’re seniors and we just finished our midterms,” Rey replied, focusing on her cell again.  “Even our AP classes gave us the week off.”

 

“Hey, I know that play,” Finn said, pointing at the book in Poe’s hand.  “I read it last summer.  Do you like it?  It’s cool how the entire play is just watching how the characters interact.  It’s like you’re a fly on the wall, you know?  It sort of heralds the new phase of realism in literature, like the Russian novelists.  None of the characters can be labeled ‘good’ or ‘bad’ or anything like that.”  Finn glanced up and frowned at the slack jaw look of shock on Poe’s face.  He looked over at his cousin who was also gaping.  “What?”

 

“I’m going to need you to say all that again, a bit slower,” Poe said, opening his laptop and typing his password quickly.

 

“Would you also happen to know about,” Kylo trailed off, flicking through his notebook for the assignment sheet, “the conflicting attitudes towards sexuality held by the principle characters?”

 

“Well, yeah,” Finn frowned.  “That’s the one of the main tensions of the whole thing.  Did you guys even read it?”

 

“Skimmed it,” Poe mumbled, typing ‘realism in literature’ hastily.  “This is the last core class I need to graduate.  Didn’t know it was going to be _work_ ,” he said with mild disgust.

 

“Okay, Finn,” Kylo said, settling back on the ottoman, “lay it on me.  Nice and slow.”

 

“Wait,” Rey interjected.  “What does Finn get out of this?”

 

“He gets to feel all warm and fuzzy that he helped his big cousin not fail,” Kylo muttered.

 

“I think he wants a bit more than that,” Rey said firmly, texting furiously.  A second later there was a buzz and Finn slipped his cellphone out of his jeans.

 

He scanned the screen.  “Oh right!  We want to go to that party,” Finn said brightly with a grin.

 

“Party?  You told them about Snap’s,” Poe asked, looking at his friend with surprise.

 

“I told them I would give them my Netflix password so they could entertain themselves while I went out tomorrow,” Kylo answered before turning a glare on his cousins.  “No dice.  Y’all aren’t coming.”

 

“Y’all,” Poe echoed, wrinkling his nose.  Whenever Kylo slipped into his southern accent it was jarring.

 

“Then I’m not giving you the answers,” Finn countered, making a show of scrolling through his phone.  “I’ll just sit here and play Bejeweled.”

 

“Nah, let’s play Battleship,” Rey said, tapping away on her screen.

 

“We can use SparkNotes,” Poe offered.

 

“Then your answers will sound like everyone else’s,” Finn tossed out, taking Rey’s phone and strategizing where to place his battleships.  “No looking,” he warned his sister.

 

Kylo and Poe exchanged a look.  “It’s not like it’s gonna be some rager,” Poe said in a low voice.  Snap’s parties tended to be pretty tame with everyone calling it quits when the theatre students start singing RENT.

 

“They’re kids.  Luke would kill me,” Kylo muttered back.

 

“He doesn’t have to know,” Rey said nonchalantly, placing her battleships.

 

Kylo and Poe stared at each other.  Poe shrugged and Kylo grimaced.

 

“No alcohol,” Kylo stated, laying the ground rules.

 

Without looking at the other Finn and Rey fist bumped.  “No alcohol,” Rey repeated.  “Finn doesn’t drink anyways.  He has to keep his body in peak physical condition.”

 

“You’re making me sound like a thoroughbred,” Finn scowled.  Poe ran an appraising eye down Finn’s form.  Hard to tell with the baggy hoodie, but his legs were all muscle under his dark jeans.  Athlete?  Kylo cleared his throat and Poe looked away quickly.

 

“Sorry.  You know what I mean,” Rey waved it away.  “Any other conditions?”

 

“You don’t wander away.  If one of you so much as have to piss, you tell me,” Kylo demanded.

 

“Gross,” Rey rolled her eyes.  “Fine.  We’ll stay in eyesight.”

 

“You don’t talk to anyone unless I introduce you to them,” Kylo added after a moment.

 

Poe whistled.  “Harsh.”

 

“Unless I or Poe introduce you,” Kylo corrected.

 

“Don’t drag me into this,” Poe hissed.  Spending his Saturday acting as chaperone was not high on his to-do list.

 

“Don’t leave me alone in this,” Kylo shot back with puppy dog eyes.  Poe sighed but relented.

 

“Does that mean we have to be visible to both of you at all times or just one,” Finn asked, getting down to the nitty gritty.

 

“Uh, one of us,” Kylo floundered.

 

Finn and Rey smirked.  “Deal,” Rey held out her hand.  Kylo hesitated.

 

“You sure about this,” he asked Poe in an undertone.

 

Poe shrugged.  “If they follow the rules, they’ll be stuck sitting in the corner with a can of soda.”

 

“Deal,” Kylo replied, taking Rey’s hand.  After a quick shake, he held out his hand for Finn.  “I expect you to be the mature one.”

 

Finn looked a picture of innocence as he clasped Kylo’s hand and said, “Absolutely.”

 

Poe wasn’t convinced.        


	2. Saturday, January 9th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: this chapter includes brief non-consensual touching and prev behavior (but the characters don't stand for that nonsense).

“Dude, we’ve gotta talk about this door thing,” Poe announced exasperatedly, striding into Kylo’s apartment without knocking.  “You’ve got children here now.  At least think of them.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes.  He was lounging in his armchair, feet kicked up on the coffee table, and his laptop balanced on his legs.  “I’m not worried.  Finn can bench press the refrigerator.”

 

Poe snorted, ignoring the mental image that conjured up.  Poe shrugged out of his beat-up leather jacket and took a seat on the couch.  He pulled the cuffs of his jeans down and crossed his arms.  He wasn’t thrilled that the night’s babysitting gig involved him trekking all the way to Kylo’s apartment, the complete opposite direction of Snap’s.

 

“Full disclosure, I can’t bench press the fridge.  Hi, Poe.”

 

Poe turned towards Finn’s voice and immediate regretted that choice.  Finn was standing just inside the living room, presumably having just exited Kylo’s bed room.  He was wearing a tight-fitting black long sleeve t-shirt.  Who the hell looks good in a long sleeve t-shirt?  The fact that Finn’s jeans fit perfectly didn’t help.  Poe closed his eyes, bowed his head, and started to pray for strength.  He managed a small wave in Finn’s general direction.

 

“You’re not wearing that,” Kylo snapped.  “I can see your nipples.”

 

Against his better judgment Poe glanced back over to Finn, who looked uncomfortable.

 

“Ew.  Why are you looking at my nipples,” Finn asked, bringing an arm up to cover his pecs, his other arm hugging himself around the waist.

 

“I don’t want to—you fucking put them on display.  Go change,” Kylo ordered.  Finn stared at his cousin flabbergasted, stepping backwards into the bedroom.

 

“Okay, I’m ready.  Finn, can you braid my hair,” Rey announced, exiting the apartment’s bathroom. 

 

Kylo took one look at her short gold sequined skirt and black tank top and shook his head, “Hell no.  Over my dead body.”

 

Rey threw up her hands.  “You’re impossible,” she turned on her heel and slammed the bathroom door shut.  The bedroom door closed as well, and Kylo turned to Poe.

 

“You see what I have to put up with?”

 

Poe smirked.  “Alright, chill.  Next you’re going to start telling me about the good old days.”

 

“They’re doing it on purpose.  They’re trying to wear me down,” Kylo muttered, sending a glare at the closed doors.

 

“Sure.  Whatever you say.”  Poe kicked his feet up on the table.  “I hear Hux is going to be there tonight,” he said casually, pretending not to see Kylo shift in his seat.

 

“Really?  That bastard.”

 

Poe hummed, flicking through his cell.  “Maybe he forgot about the last time you yelled at him about Christmas lights.”

 

“There is a correct way to do them and you know it!”

 

“Sure, Kylo,” Poe chuckled. 

 

“Better,” Finn asked, re-emerging.  He had changed into a snug violet sweater.  It looked soft.  Cashmere?  Do teenagers wear cashmere now?  Finn held his arms out and did a slow turn, probably to annoy his cousin but Poe wasn’t about to question his good luck.

 

“Yeah, that’s fine,” Kylo said.  “Hurry your sister up.”

 

“I’m right here, thanks.”  Rey emerged, her hands on her hips.  She was wearing red jeans and a white sweater, slipping off one shoulder.  “Does this fit your requirements, cousin dearest?”

 

“It’ll have to do,” Kylo grunted.  “Let’s go.”

 

“Finn has to braid my hair,” Rey stated.

 

“He can do it in the car,” Kylo replied, pulling his tall black coat on.

 

“Why the sudden hurry, man?  Someone you want to see,” Poe asked, teasing.  Kylo shot him a dark look but didn’t say anything.

 

“Is it Hux,” Finn asked happily, tying the laces of his black leather boots.  Those boots were not made for snow or slush; he was going to be slipping all over the place.  Poe decided he had better walk behind the kid, for safety reasons.

 

“How the fuck do you know about Hux,” Kylo gasped out.

 

“I heard you and Poe talking about him.  Do you like him,” Finn pressed, slipping his North Face jacket on.

 

“Don’t be stupid.  And don’t mention Hux again,” Kylo snapped, pointing a threatening finger at Finn, who held up his hands in surrender.  Kylo snatched his keys off the table and made his way out of the apartment.  Poe moved to follow, grabbing his jacket from the couch, when Rey latched onto his arm.

 

“You need to tell me everything you know about this Hux,” she ordered quietly.

 

Poe jerked his arm away.  “No, I don’t think I do.”

 

“Rey, play nice,” Finn muttered, coming up on Poe’s other side.  He turned a bright smile on Poe, who had to blink under the power of blinding teeth and crinkled eyes.  “Sorry.  We’re just curious.  Could you maybe,” Finn paused, looking Poe straight in the eye, “point him out at the party?  So we know what he looks like?”

 

Poe pulled back slightly as he realized he was unknowingly leaning towards Finn.  He felt Rey move on his other side and Poe snapped his gaze over to her and then back to Finn.  “You two are dangerous.  Devil children,” Poe told them with no heat.

 

Rey stared at him.  “They don’t usually catch on that quickly.”

 

“Maybe we’re losing our knack,” Finn said with a shrug, seeming utterly not disappointed.  “We’re sorry, Poe.”

 

“No, you’re not,” Poe replied, rolling his eyes.

 

“Not really, but still.”  Rey patted Poe on the shoulder.  “You’re a good friend to Kylo.”

 

“What are you waiting for, the second coming of Christ,” Kylo shouted back into his apartment.

 

“He sounds just like his dad when he gets like that,” Rey whispered with a tad more intimacy than she had previously displayed.  Poe kept his guard up, pulling his jacket back on and walking out into the hallway to join his friend.

 

“Everything good,” Kylo asked.

 

“I’m starting to see what you mean about those two,” Poe muttered.

 

“Yeah, they’re terrors,” Kylo agreed, closing and locking the apartment door after Finn and Rey made their way out.

 

“Are you driving,” Rey asked, “or are we getting an Uber?”

 

“Driving.  I don’t trust Uber,” Kylo replied, starting off down the stairs.

 

Rey and Finn exchanged a quick glance before Rey hurried after her cousin.  “Why don’t you trust it?”

 

“Had a bad experience and no, I’m not telling you about it.”

 

Finn turned wide eyes on Poe who just shook his head.  “Nope.  Not going to happen, kid.”

 

“You’re no fun,” Finn grumbled.

 

“That’s me: Poe No-Fun Dameron,” Poe agreed easily, holding the front door open for Finn.  “You gonna be warm enough?”

 

“It’s the only coat I have so I better be,” Finn shrugged, shoving his hands in pockets.  “God, it’s cold.”

 

“Never been north, kiddo?”

 

“Never left the state of South Carolina until a year ago,” Finn answered, puffing out his breathe to watch the small cloud of steam that followed.  “There are rules.”

 

“Rules?”

 

“Foster kids aren’t allowed to be taken out of their home state,” Rey explained over her shoulder.  “It’s so social workers can keep track of them.”

 

Ah.  Poe hadn’t asked about that yesterday, figured it was a rude thing to introduce into the conversation.  Kylo unlocked his black Lexus that everyone gave him crap about and Poe slid into the passenger seat.

 

“Well, I’m not a fan of the cold either,” Poe said, buckling his seat belt before turning in his seat to continue chatting.  Kylo started the car and pulled away from the curb.  “Grew up in Florida.  Snow was a fucking shock the first time I had to deal with it.”

 

“I like Florida,” Rey said.  “Have you been to Miami?”

 

“My hometown,” Poe grinned.  “Frankly it’s more fun when you can drink.”

 

“When Rey was seven we took her to Miami, and she dug a massive hole on the beach and refused to leave.  Said it was her home now,” Kylo laughed.

 

“God, you’re mean,” Rey groaned.  Then she held out a hair tie to Finn and asked, “Can you do it in a loose side braid?  Over my right shoulder?”

 

“I can’t do it too loose or it’ll fall out,” Finn replied, sliding the hair tie onto his wrist easily.  “I don’t understand your hair; it has no texture.”

 

“Finn, you’re the best,” Rey grinned, turning slightly so Finn could have access to her hair.  “Finn is the best at braiding hair.  Last summer I was in a production of _Annie_ and Finn came in every night to braid everyone’s hair.”

 

“What a sweetheart,” Poe said, meaning to sound mocking but it came out awkwardly sincere.  He saw Rey and Kylo shoot him looks, which he ignored, but Finn (thank God) didn’t notice.

 

“Nothing sweet about it, I was blackmailed.”

 

“Only a little,” Rey smiled.

 

“What did you do,” Kylo asked surprised.

 

“Nothing!”

 

“He came home at three in the morning one night,” Rey answered simultaneously.

 

Poe barked a laugh.  “Kiddo!”

 

“Finn!”  Kylo braked at a red light and twisted around to stare.  “What the fuck--,”

 

“It’s not what you think!”  Finn tied off the braid quickly before turning to face the front seat.  “I wasn’t doing anything bad!”

 

“Green light, dude,” Poe told Kylo, who turned around and started off.  “If it wasn’t bad, then why was it blackmail?”

 

“Because there is one rule Dad is firm about,” Rey answered, “and that’s keeping curfew.  Everything else is negotiable.”

 

“So what the fuck were you doing out at three in the fucking morning,” Kylo snapped.

 

Finn let out a put-upon sigh.  “One of my old friends aged out of the system so I went out to celebrate with him.  It was just a bonfire night, but I lost track of time and got home late.”

 

“No drugs, no alcohol,” Kylo asked firmly.

 

“No, I don’t do any of that stuff,” Finn grumbled, crossing his arms and glaring at the back of Kylo’s head.  “But Rey caught me coming in and I had to spend two hours a day for two weeks braiding hair.”

 

“It wasn’t that bad,” Rey rolled her eyes.

 

“It was probably worse than whatever punishment Luke would have come up with,” Finn muttered.

 

“Right, well,” Poe drew out, trying to think of something to take the spotlight off Finn, who clearly was over it, “I lost a bet once and had to be in a drag show.”

 

That was _not_ the first story he would have chosen to share, but Finn’s entire face lit up like a goddam Christmas tree so Poe would take it.

 

“What?!  You have to tell us that story,” Rey demanded.

 

“We’re here,” Kylo said, pulling up to parallel park about a block away from Snap’s apartment building.

 

“Saved by the bell,” Poe breathed, moving to jump out of the car as soon as it was in park.  As soon as he was out, he climbed over the snow back on the curb and then turned to see if Finn (and Rey, he supposed) needed a hand.  Rey took a running start and jumped the snow bank like a hurdle, landing with a skid.  Poe caught her arm to keep her upright.

 

“Thanks,” Rey smiled.

 

“No problem.”  Poe glanced back to see Finn preparing to try the same strategy as his sister.  “Careful, kid.”

 

“I’ve got this,” Finn called back, taking three steps before launching himself over the snow bank.  He landed on two feet on a patch of slush, but even as Poe moved to catch him, Finn shifted his weight and slid to a stop in front of Rey.  With a bright smile, he said, “Got it.”

 

“Yeah, good job, kid,” Poe muttered, impressed but not wanting to show it.

 

“You two done showing off?”  Kylo had climbed over the packed snow easily and stood watching the antics blandly.  Once he saw his cousins were steady he turned away and started off down the block. 

 

“Alright, boy and girl, let’s go,” Poe smiled, throwing an arm around the shoulders of Rey and Finn and steering them on.  “Remember the rules, okay?  No alcohol, no wandering--,”

 

“And no talking, no breathing,” Rey drawled.  “We know.  We’ll be on our best behavior.  Pinky promise.”  Then, much to Poe’s surprise she held out her pinky to him.  Equally astounding Finn held out his pinky and linked it around Rey’s before glancing at Poe.

 

“Are you serious,” Poe asked.

 

“If you break a pinky promise, your pinky gets broken,” Rey said deadly serious.

 

“That’s fucking weird,” Poe answered, dropping his arm from Rey’s shoulder to wrap his pinky around both Rey’ and Finn’s.  “Alright.”

 

“Alright,” Rey echoed, nodding.  Poe continued to give Rey a skeptical look, leaning away from her slightly.  Which meant he was leaning up against the solid body of muscle on his other side.  Seventeen-year-old muscle.  Damn it.

 

Poe glanced over at Finn, who tossed an arm around Poe’s shoulder and shot him an understanding grimace.  “She’s kinda hardcore about pinky promises.”

 

“I noticed that,” Poe replied.  Kylo was waiting for them outside Snap’s building, and buzzed for Snap when the three drew up.  The front door unlocked in response and Poe held the door open for the group.  Kylo led them up the stairs to the third floor (Poe couldn’t fucking wait until the group made enough money to live in apartments with elevators).

 

“Don’t embarrass me,” Kylo shot over his shoulder, stopping in front of 3A.

 

“But that’s my favorite thing,” Poe answered with a whine.

 

Kylo rolled his eyes and knocked on the apartment door.

 

“Get in here,” came a yell, and Poe laughed, pushing past the kids and Kylo, throwing the door open, and striding in.

 

“Snap, how the hell are ya,” Poe asked, going for a one-arm hug, which Snap enthusiastically rejoined, with a hard slap to Poe’s back that knocked the breath out of his lungs.

 

“Good to see ya, man,” Snap grinned.  “Not having classes with you sucks.  Got no one to copy off of.”

 

“Yeah, ain’t that the worse,” Poe replied with a smirk.

 

“Kylo!  Get over here,” Snap said a bit too loud, grabbing the tall man and pulling him into a tight hug, which Kylo tried to squirm out of.

 

“Not a hugger.  Not a hugger, Snap!”

 

“Right,” Snap released him, and then glanced around Kylo and Poe.  With a concerned frown, he asked, “When did you two adopt babies?”

 

“Okay,” Rey huffed, turning to her brother, “how young do we actually look?”

 

“I usually clock in around sixteen,” Finn answered honestly.

 

Poe snorted.  “These are Kylo’s cousins.  Rey, Finn, this is Snap.”

 

Rey held out her hand, which Snap ignored, opting for a bearhug.  “Well, welcome to my humble abode,” Snap said.  He turned to Finn, who threw his arms out with a grin and received his own tight embrace, Snap lifting him off his feet.  “I think there’s some juice in the kitchen.”

 

Rey scowled, but Finn played along, clasping his hands under his chins and widening his eyes, asking, “Juice?  Really?  It’s our lucky day!  Are there any peanut butter crackers too?”

 

“You know, there probably is,” Snap chuckled, reaching out to rub the top of Finn’s head. 

 

“Remember when I said don’t embarrass me,” Kylo asked darkly, towering over Finn.

 

“Yeah.  Does this count,” Finn asked, blinking.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Cut it out, man,” Poe said, shoving Kylo’s shoulder.  “Come on, kids, let’s get you your juice boxes and get crabby Uncle Kylo a drink.  Here, you can kick off your shoes here.  And coats are getting piled over there.”

 

Poe steered Rey and Finn into the kitchen, where he was instantly jumped by Jess and Karé.

 

“Poe, you have to settle this.  Who drinks more, nursing students or pre-law students,” Jess asked.

 

“Are you nuts?  Nursing,” Poe answered, allowing himself to be pulled into their circle.

 

“Told you,” Jess said, sticking her tongue out at Karé.

 

“But what about LSATs,” Karé shot back.

 

Poe considered that.  “Okay, but what about the amount of liquor I need to forget pharmacology?”

 

“I rest my case,” Jess smiled smugly, crossing her arms.

 

“What do you know, Ms. Theatre Minor,” Karé rolled her eyes.

 

“Hey, some of us have dreams!”

 

“Yeah, like being employed.”

 

“Okay,” Poe interjected, “how about we keeping the fighting to a minimum?  I’m too sober for this to be funny.”  A cold beer was pressed into his hand.  “Thanks, dude—wait.  Rey, no alcohol; that’s the only rule I care about!”

 

“I’m giving it to you,” Rey frowned, holding up the Coke can in her other hand. 

 

“Rey?  Cool name,” Jess smiled.  “I’m Jess.  How do you know Poe?”

 

“Nice to meet you, Jess,” Rey said, smiling in response.  “Poe is a friend of my cousin, Kylo.  My brother and I are visiting for the week.”

 

“Speaking of,” Poe muttered, craning his neck around, “where did he go?”

 

“Some guy wanted to talk football, so he and Finn went back to the living room,” Rey reported, taking a sip of her soda.

 

“What guy,” Poe asked, suspiciously.

 

“Bastian?  I think that was his name.  Don’t worry about it; Finn likes talking about football.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m worried about,” Poe frowned. 

 

“Did I hear you’re studying theatre,” Rey asked Jess.  Jess’s eyes lit up and Karé groaned.

 

“Come on, Poe.  Let’s escape while we still can,” she said, grabbing Poe’s arm and dragging him back into the living area.  “So you got stuck on babysitting duty tonight?  How did that happen?”

 

“Kylo asked me to help out,” Poe replied, distractedly, trying to spot Finn.  “They’re okay.”

 

“How old are they?”

 

“Rey is eighteen.  Her brother is seventeen.”

 

“Shit.  We have a minor here?”

 

“There he is,” Poe said, spotting Finn standing against one of the windows, holding a Sprite can and chatting animatedly, complete with hand gestures.  Bastian appeared engaged, nodding and smiling.  Nothing wrong with that, even if Poe didn’t like it.

 

Karé whistled.  “He’s pretty.”

 

“He’s off-limits,” Poe snapped quickly, glaring.

 

“Oh-ho!  Is that how it is,” she smirked. 

 

“Karé, I swear to God--,”

 

“Relax, I’m not interested in statutory.  And you shouldn’t be either,” she said mildly, taking a gulp of her beer.

 

“I’ll have you know I’m behaving myself,” Poe grumbled.  “He’s cute, but--,” Poe’s eyes narrowed as Bastian reached out and squeezed Finn’s bicep while grinning.  “Fuck no.”

 

“You and Bastian aren’t about to do this again, are you,” Karé asked exasperated.  “Does anyone even know if the child likes boys?”

 

“Doesn’t matter cause it isn’t happening,” Poe growled, moving quickly over to the conversing pair.

 

“—but Bama, man!  You gotta go with—hey, man, what’s up,” Bastian turned to Poe when Poe slapped a hand on his shoulder.

 

“Not much.  How are ya doing, Bastian,” Poe asked with a wolfish smile he wasn’t proud of.

 

“Great.  Just getting to know Finn here,” Bastian answered with an equally sharp smile that Poe knew all too well.  “I hear you spent an afternoon discussing literature together.”

 

“That’s not exactly what happened,” Finn said, glancing between them.

 

“Nah, Finn basically schooled me on mid-nineteenth century theatre,” Poe said, keeping his eyes on Bastian.  “Finn, pretty sure Kylo said something about wandering.”

 

“Oh, come on,” Finn groaned.  “That wasn’t a real rule; it’s more of a guideline.  Anyway, he’s over there,” Finn added, pointing over to the other corner.  “His back is to me, but that’s not my fault.”

 

Bastian squinted over.  “Oh, he’s talking to Hux.  God, the sexual tension—when are they gonna fuck and spare the rest of us?”

 

“That’s Hux,” Finn asked, excited.  Finn looked the pale red haired man over, who was glowering at whatever Kylo was saying.  “Interesting.  I’ll be back,” he said, with a quick smile.  He made to move, but Poe’s hand shot out and pressed firmly against Finn’s chest.

 

“No, kid,” Poe warned.

 

“What?  I’m just going to the kitchen,” Finn said innocently.

 

“Why,” Poe asked, raising an eyebrow.

 

Finn blinked before bringing his Sprite to his lips and quickly draining the can.  Then he crushed it easily in his fist, allowing Poe to discreetly ogle Finn’s bicep.  “Because I’m out of soda.  Please, sir, may I go get another?”

 

Poe willed everything in his body not to show how much he enjoyed Finn calling him ‘sir.’  The sly look Bastian shot his way told Poe he was less than successful.  Fuck.  “Fine.  Don’t mess with Kylo.”

 

“I won’t,” Finn replied seriously before moving away.

 

Bastian snickered.  “What do you think, would he be down to calling me ‘sir’ in bed?”

 

“That’s sick, dude,” Poe said with a headshake.

 

“What?  That’s why you came over here, right?”

 

“I came over because you shouldn’t be putting the moves on a kid who isn’t even eighteen--,”

 

“Ah shit,” Bastian muttered, closing his eyes.

 

“He didn’t tell you?”

 

“I didn’t ask,” Bastian mumbled.  “I thought he was legal if he was here.  Damn it.  Do you know how long it’s been since I’ve had a guy?  Two fucking months.”

 

Poe whistled softly.  “Sorry, dude.  We all have dry spells.”

 

“Sure.  Anyone here tonight you’d recommend,” Bastian asked with a small smile.  “Now that I know the kid is an actual kid.”

 

Poe glanced around at the crowd that had filled Snap’s apartment when he hadn’t been looking.  “I don’t see anyone.  Maybe see if Iolo is interested?  He broke up with his girlfriend before winter break.”

 

“I’m not his type,” Bastian said with a shrug.  “Whatever.  Me and my hand have a good thing going.  Hold on,” Bastian narrowed his eyes, looking over Poe’s shoulder.  “Do you see the guy in the red t-shirt behind you?  Be subtle.”

 

Poe turned slightly, taking a gulp if his beer.  “Yeah, I see him,” Poe replied, turning back.  “What about him?”

 

“Watch out for him.  I met him at Snap’s last party.  Calls himself Nines.  He’s fucking predatory, man.  Wouldn’t take no for an answer.  I had to toss my drink at his crotch and run.”

 

“Shit,” Poe breathed out.  “Thanks for the warning.”  He made a mental note to keep Finn out of that guy’s path.

 

“No worries.  Snap is trying to get my attention.  He’s trying to set me up with some girl in his History of Sexuality class,” Bastian said with a heavy sigh.  “I told him I’m off girls after Phasma, but he doesn’t believe me.”

 

“Knowing you, I don’t believe that either,” Poe smirked.

 

“Shut up,” Bastian laughed, punching Poe in the shoulder before making his way towards Snap, who was waving both arms over his head like he was directing an airplane.

 

Poe moved to lean back against the window frame and observe what was happening.  It was one of the rare times Poe wasn’t the center of attention at a party; admittedly, he brought that on himself, but being able to just watch his friends and people he didn’t know interact was fun in its own way.  He tried to find Kylo, wondering if his friend was making a fool of himself in front of the man he had been pining after for nearly two years.  Poe took a few more sips of his lukewarm beer before locating Kylo, surprisingly chatting with Jess.  Usually Kylo hovered around Hux until they fought about some inane thing, and it was too early in the night for that to have happened.  Poe scanned the room for Hux, finding him standing by the card table, listening to Rey with evident rapt attention.  Rey had her hands on her hips and was leaning into Hux intensely. 

 

Poe considered putting an end to that; Kylo wouldn’t like any of this.  He started to move, when Finn appeared suddenly, griping Rey’s shoulder and shaking his head.  Poe took another gulp of his beer; shocked Finn had taken his words to heart.  Rey turned on her heel and walked away, leaving Finn standing there, talking to Hux.  Apologizing for his sister, Poe guessed.  Except he was taking his sweet time; Finn stood there conversing with Hux, with gestures and a small smile for over a minute before Poe caught on.  These damn kids.  Did they go through life playing bad cop, good cop?  Poe stomped towards Finn and Hux, but Finn noticed him and quickly walked away with a final word to Hux.

 

“Everything okay,” Poe asked when he stopped in front of Hux.  Poe didn’t really know the guy; Karé had met him in one of her pre-law classes and brought him to one of their parties a couple years ago and the rest had been history.

 

Hux had a perplexed expression on his face.  He blinked a few times before focusing on Poe.  “Yeah.  Yeah, everything is fine, Dameron.”

 

Poe nodded.  “Okay.  The kids bothering you?”

 

Hux tilted his head.  “You know what, no, they weren’t.  Actually, I might owe them a drink.”

 

“Yeah?  Well, don’t give them any alcohol or else Kylo will end you.”

 

Hux smiled, looking pleased.  “He can try.”  Then Hux weaved his way over to Kylo, who’s jaw dropped when he saw Hux approach him.

 

Poe sighed, deciding it wasn’t really his problem.  Anyway, he needed another beer.  Or maybe something stronger.  He headed into the kitchen, pushed his way to the counter, and made himself a strong rum and Coke after he noticed the whiskey was grosser and cheaper than he felt like drinking.

 

“Poe, we’re gonna get a game of Cards Against Humanity going,” Jess said, materializing at his elbow.  “You in?”

 

“Maybe, who’s playing?”

 

“Me, Bastian and some girl who’s hanging all over him, Karé, and the babies.”

 

Poe snorted.  “This I gotta see.”  He followed her back into the living room and over to the card table, where six folding chairs had been circled around.  Finn and Rey were seated next to each other, whispering back and forth.  Poe came to stand behind them, put his hands on the back of each chair, and leaned down, muttering, “I know what you did with Hux.  If this backfires, I’m not covering your asses.”

 

Rey and Finn exchanged a look.

 

“We know what we’re doing,” Finn said, not denying.

 

“Trust us, Kylo needs all the help he can get,” Rey added.

 

“So you coerce people into sleeping with him,” Poe pointed out.

 

Rey glared up at him.  “No!  He’s hopeless.  So, we just, help the other person realize that when he’s acting like a five-year-old it means he’s interested.”

 

“Okay,” Jess called, taking her seat, “you know the rules.  Seven cards each.  Sickest answer wins.  Bastian, deal the cards out.  I’ll go first.”

 

Poe stayed and watched until it was Jess’s turn again.  He grimaced after Finn played weak cards the first two times, and then stepped in to help.  He pointed over Finn’s shoulder at the best choice, pushing down the warm feeling that appeared in his stomach every fucking time Finn looked up at him with a grateful smile before he played Poe’s suggestion.  Finn won a couple rounds, but Karé had good cards.

 

“Poe!  You won’t fucking believe it,” Kylo hissed into Poe’s ear, suddenly at his side.  Poe jumped in surprise, spilling a little of his drink on Finn’s shoulder, who jerked in response.

 

“Sorry, kid,” Poe grunted before turning to face Kylo.  “What won’t I fucking believe?”

 

Kylo glanced at the table before dragging Poe away.  “Hux—coffee,” Kylo said, gesturing furiously.

 

Poe blinked.  “What?  Does he want some?  I’m not a fucking barista, what do you want me to do about it?”

 

“He wants to go for coffee.  _With me_ ,” Kylo stressed, bending down so he could stare at Poe’s face.”

 

“Like a date,” Poe asked, smirking.

 

“I don’t know!”  Kylo’s hands went to his hair, tugging at it.  “We were arguing about coasters--,”

 

“Obviously,” Poe said drily.

 

“—and then Jess wanted to ask me something about—something—and then Hux was saying he wanted to get to know me and would I get a coffee with him on Thursday!”

 

“Smooth,” Poe nodded, draining the rest of his drink.  “So what did you say?”  Kylo just blinked, and Poe frowned.  “God, you did say something, right?  You didn’t just leave the guy standing there.”

 

“I think I said yes,” Kylo muttered.

 

“ _Think_?  Dude.”

 

“So can you go and make sure I did,” Kylo begged, grabbing Poe’s shoulders.  “And maybe ask where?  And maybe get his number?”

 

“Who’s going on this date: me or you,” Poe shot back.

 

“Come on, please?  When have I ever asked you for anything?”

 

“Yesterday.  That’s why I’ve been babysitting all night,” Poe snapped, pointing over his shoulder.

 

“Whatever, you know you would have spent all night watching Finn even if I hadn’t asked,” Kylo said, rolling his eyes.

 

“I’m not trying to get in your cousin’s pants,” Poe stated slowly.

 

Kylo waved that away.  “I know, I know.  But I know you.”

 

Poe groaned.  “Kill me now.”

 

“So you’ll ask Hux?”

 

“No.  You can grow some balls and do your own damn logistics,” Poe growled.  “It’s easy.  Just walk up to him, say you just realized you don’t have his number, and you’ll text him to set up a time for coffee.”

 

Kylo’s lips moved, probably silently repeating what Poe had said.  “Okay.  I can do that.”

 

“That’s the spirit,” Poe said, slapping Kylo on the back.  “Now I’m tapping out on the child care portion of the evening.  If you need me, I’ll be getting appropriately drunk.”

 

“Fine.  Thanks, I’ll take it from here,” Kylo nodded, walking away. 

 

Poe spared a quick glance over to the table, saw that Finn and Rey were laughing hard, and decided it was safe to leave them unsupervised.  He wandered back into the kitchen and sidled up to Iolo, who was looking like a kicked puppy.  The poor guy’s ex probably had shown up with someone.  Poe knew his duty as a decent roommate and poured two vodka shots and pressed one into Iolo’s hand.

 

Three shots later, Iolo was sitting on the counter nursing a beer and Poe leaned next to him, pretending to listen.

 

“—fucking hate being single, ya know?”

 

“No, dude, I don’t,” Poe replied, looking at the beer in his hand and wondering if he should have stuck with liquor.

 

“Well, no, you fucking love being single,” Iolo complained.  “Don’t know how you live like that.”

 

“We’re in our twenties, dude.  Single is, like, our default setting right now,” Poe said, taking a swig of the beer.  His head was fuzzy enough to back off the shots.

 

“But it sucks,” Iolo whined.

 

“Sure,” Poe agreed absently.  “Getting tested every month is a pain.”

 

Iolo squinted at him.  “Is that what a relationship means to you?  Not having a monthly STI test?”

 

Poe stared at his roommate.  “What else is there?”

 

“Man.  We’re fucked up,” Iolo groaned, taking a gulp from his beer.

 

“Yeah,” Poe muttered, taking another sip.  “Shit, I’m usually a happier drunk than this.”

 

“I’m bringing ya down,” Iolo said.  “Tell ya what, I’m gonna go piss then we’re go talk to whoever is in charge of the music and make them play some real music.  There’s only so much grunge I can take.”

 

“Would it kill them to mix in some Kesha,” Poe complained.

 

“We’ll fix it,” Iolo stated, bracing a hand against Poe’s shoulder and hopping off the counter.  “Be back in a sec.”

 

Poe watched Iolo weave his way out of the kitchen.  Poor guy.  Takes everything too seriously.  If he followed through with his plans to be an EMT he would have to learn to chill the fuck out.  Poe shook his head and took another sip of beer before a hand came to rest on his hip and he turned with a frown.

 

Shit.  It was that fucker Bastian had pointed out earlier.  Poe knocked the guy’s hand away.  “Not interested,” Poe grunted with a glare.

 

“I haven’t even introduced myself,” the guy said with a slimy smile.

 

“Don’t care, still not interested,” Poe repeated, turning away to leave the kitchen.  A hand grabbed Poe’s wrist and twisted him around, causing Poe to stumble back into the counter.  “Fuck,” he hissed.

 

“Playing hard to get,” the guy sneered, pressing into Poe’s space and twisting his wrist tighter.

 

Poe prepared to knee the guy in the nuts when—

 

“Poe!  There you are!  Karé was looking for—oh,” Finn paused, looking between Poe and the guy.  “Sorry,” he said, not looking apologetic at all, “am I interrupting?”

 

“Nah, kid, you’re good,” Poe answered, using the distraction to pull his hand free and shove the fucker back.  “Karé wants something?”

 

“Yeah,” Finn said, staring at the other guy.  Then Rey was next to him, putting an arm Poe’s shoulders even though she had to stand on her toes to do it.

 

“She said something about some bet you two have going,” Rey filled in with a bright smile.  “She’s over on the couch.”

 

“Alright,” Poe nodded.  There were about twenty bets Poe had with Karé so that didn’t narrow it down.  “Let’s go,” Poe said to the kids.

 

“Right behind you,” Finn replied with an easy smile.  Poe shrugged and left without looking back, wanting to put as much distance between him and the bastard as possible.  He was going to talk to Snap about inviting that guy around.

 

Karé was squeezed on the couch between Jess and Bastian, all three chatting with their red solo cups.  Poe crouched down in front of them.  “What do you want, Karé?”

 

“I mean, if you’re offering, you give the best foot massages,” she laughed, sticking a socked foot in his face.  Poe pushed it away with a laugh.

 

“The kids said you wanted to talk to me.”

 

Karé thought that over before shaking her head.  “I don’t remember saying that, but who knows.  Where have you been hiding anyway?”

 

“Kitchen.  Iolo is in a mood,” Poe said, sitting down on the carpeted floor, knees bent up in front of him and his arms clasped between them.  “Then that bastard you mentioned,” Poe said, nodding to Bastian, “tried something on me, then I came here.”

 

“That guy’s a fucking menace,” Bastian said, shaking his head.  “We should talk to Snap.”

 

“Talk to Snap about what,” Snap asked, leaning over the armrest next to Jess.

 

“That guy—Nines—is one fucking step away from sexual assault,” Bastian grunted.

 

Snap frowned.  “Fuck.  He’s a friend of a friend of a guy I know.  I’ll throw him out,” Snap said, handing his beer over for Jess to hold.  “Where is he?”

 

“He was in the kitchen a minute ago,” Poe answered.  Snap nodded, moving that way, pausing to clap Iolo on the shoulder, who was making his way over to the group.

 

“Something weird is happening in the kitchen,” Iolo muttered, sitting down next to Poe.

 

“What do you mean,” Poe asked.

 

“Well, I was heading back to find you and some girl was standing in the doorway and wouldn’t let me in.  And there was this guy kneeling on the floor with a bloody nose and this other guy was standing over him, looking all pissed.  So, I point over at my beer and say it’s mine.  And this dude went from glaring fucking daggers to smiling and handing me my beer!  Weird, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Bastian agreed.

 

“What did that girl look like,” Poe asked slowly before glancing up and watching Snap dragging the bastard by the collar of his shirt to the door.  The fucker had blood pouring out of his nose and part of Poe wanted to check what was wrong, but it was a very small part and Poe pushed it down easily.  Snap opened the door and pushed him into the hallway.  Another guy hurried by Snap, holding two pairs of boot and two coats, and Snap slammed the door shut and locked it.

 

“Took care of it,” Snap said, slapping Bastian on the shoulder.  “Now I’ve gotta clean the kitchen cause that moron went and got a bloody nose and bled all over the floor.”

 

Snap walked away as Rey appeared, perching on the armchair with two cans of soda.  Iolo nudged Poe and whispered, “That’s her.”

 

Poe’s eyes narrowed, “Rey, where’s your brother?”

 

Rey smiled brightly.  “Don’t worry; he just went to the bathroom.  I’m sure he would have asked your permission if he had known you cared.”

 

Then Finn came around the other side of the couch and plopped down next to Poe.  Rey tossed him one of the soda cans, which Finn caught easily.  He didn’t move to open it, just pressed it against the knuckles of his right hand.  Which, Poe noticed, were skinned.

 

“Fuck,” Poe mumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes.

 

“And that’s the guy who handed me my beer,” Iolo whispered in Poe’s ear.

 

“Yeah, I got that,” Poe sighed.  “Kids.  What did you do?”

 

Rey and Finn turned wide eyes on him with matching big smiles. 

 

“What do you mean,” Rey asked.

 

Bastian glanced between the kids, Poe, and Iolo, putting everything together.  “Fuck, did you beat up that bastard?”

 

“I did not,” Rey answered promptly.  Collectively the group turned to Finn, who shrugged and didn’t meet anyone’s gaze.

 

“We were talking, and then his nose was bleeding,” Finn said calmly.

 

“I can take care of myself,” Poe stated firmly, watching Finn.

 

Finn smiled.  “Of course.  Like I said, his nose just started bleeding.  Karma, maybe?”

 

“Definitely karma,” Rey nodded, before looking over her shoulder.  “Has anyone seen Kylo?”

 

“Didn’t you hear?  He’s got a date,” Poe said innocently.  Rey and Finn exchanged toothy grins.  “Apparently Hux decided he wanted to get to know Kylo more.  After two years.”

 

“About time,” Bastian laughed.  “Good for Kylo.”

 

“Good for Kylo,” Poe agreed, watching Finn, who looked very pleased.  “You kids have had a busy night.”

 

Rey pulled her cellphone out and smiled.  “And it’s only midnight.  The night is just getting started.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the amazing comments and kudos on the first chapter. You are all wonderful :)


	3. Sunday, January 10th

“So, hear me out: thank you lay.”

 

“No, dude,” Poe groaned, tossing his head back.  Bastian crackled in Poe’s ear with his arms around Poe’s neck.  Poe dug his fingers into Bastian’s waist, making his squirm.  Poe kept swaying to the music, which Iolo had taken over and had put on good songs finally.

 

“The guy punched a creep in the face for you.  The least you could do is--,”

 

“Shut up, Bastian.  I will drop you on your ass,” Poe drawled, spinning Bastian around so Poe could face the rest of the room.  He saw Kylo and Hux hovering awkwardly by the kitchen door, Jess and Karé were dancing and waving their arms, and Snap was nowhere in sight.  The kids apparently had settled down and were lounging on the couch, watching the dancing group.

 

“You won’t,” Bastian smiled.  “What about a thank you kiss?”

 

“He’s still seventeen, even if he’s suddenly a badass,” Poe replied.

 

“What about a dance?  I’ll bet that if you asked him, he would be _very_ interested in dancing with you,” Bastian prodded.

 

“And why do you think that?”

 

“Because he was drooling over your hips a second ago,” Bastian grinned.  Poe moaned, dropping his head to his friend’s shoulder.

 

“Fuck me sideways,” Poe hissed.

 

“Not really my style, but after two months I can be flexible,” Bastian quipped.

 

“Shut up,” Poe muttered half-heartedly.  He noticed Finn’s eyes flick in his direction.  Poe offered a smile, which Finn returned with a thumb’s up.  “I don’t think he’s actually interested.”

 

“He is.  He really is,” Bastian laughed.  “Want to find out?”

 

“What?  No!  Bastian,” Poe hissed as his friend pulled away with a smirk and started over to the couch.  Poe pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing this was bound to be embarrassing but he couldn’t leave Finn alone with him.  Bastian had made himself comfy next to Rey and was all smiles.  Poe marched over, responding to Finn’s bright smile with a tight one of his own and perching on the arm of the sofa behind Bastian.  Poe placed a hand discreetly on the back of Bastian’s neck and gave it a warning squeeze.

 

“You two are adorable,” Rey stated, watching the pair.

 

“Huh?”  Bastian blinked.

 

“Sorry, she has no filter,” Finn cut in with an apologetic grimace. 

 

“We aren’t together,” Poe said, maybe a bit too quickly.

 

“Oh God no,” Bastian said equally fast.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong, we tried but it was too many cooks in the kitchen.”

 

“What,” Finn asked, looking genuinely confused.

 

“You know,” Bastian grinned, ignoring the tight squeeze on his neck, “we both wanted to be in charge.  Every fucking thing was an argument.  _Move your ass, I can’t feel my knees—Hurry up before my arms fall asleep--You’re so lazy, turn over_ \--,”

 

“That’s enough,” Poe warned. 

 

“That seems very complicated,” Finn mumbled, mostly to himself but Poe couldn’t help but snort.  This kid was precious.

 

“Is it always like that,” Rey asked, looking over her shoulder at her brother.

 

“Why are you looking at me?  Ask them—no, don’t ask them.  Don’t ask people that,” Finn sputtered.

 

“It’s not,” Bastian reassured.  “But enough about that; Poe and I moved on.  Still fight about stupid shit though.”

 

“Maybe,” Rey said thoughtfully.  “Finn said you two were acting really protective before though.  Maybe there’s still something--,”

 

“Rey, we’re done with the match-making thing,” Finn almost ordered, crossing his arms.  “I helped you with Kylo, now we’re done.”

 

Rey sighed.  “Fine.  I’ll stop.”

 

“You totally misread that,” Bastian smirked at Finn.  “Poe went all alpha over--,”

 

“You guys having a good time,” Poe asked loudly.

 

“Uh, yeah.  It’s cool,” Finn said, glancing between Bastian and Poe.

 

“It’s like a high school party except y’all are actively trying to stop me from drinking,” Rey replied with a shrug.

 

“That too,” Finn nodded, pointing at his sister.

 

“Look at us, being fucking responsible,” Poe laughed, fist bumping Bastian.

 

“It’s like partying with five Kylos,” Rey muttered under her breath.

 

“Better looking though,” Finn whispered back, which Poe would have missed if Iolo hadn’t been between songs.  Bastian leaned back to shoot an upside down ‘I told you so’ look at Poe.  Poe frowned and shook his head.  He was saved from trying to steer away from that minefield by two cellphones going off simultaneously.

 

Finn and Rey both scrambled for their phones with wide eyes.

 

“He’s calling us at the same time now,” Finn asked in wonder.

 

“Don’t answer it,” Rey shot at him.

 

Finn’s jaw dropped open.  “He will actually think I’m dead.”

 

“I’ll think of something.”  Rey jumped off the couch and hurried over to the coat pile.  Finn visibly swallowed, staring at his ringing cell.

 

“Your dad,” Poe asked, jerking his chin at Finn’s phone.

 

At Finn’s nod, Bastian blinked.  “It’s like, one in the fucking morning.  Why the hell is he calling you now?”

 

“To make sure we’re asleep,” Finn replied without a hint of humor.

 

“That’s fucked up,” Bastian said.  Finn’s phone stopped ringing only to start again immediately.

 

“I’ll say you’ve got a migraine and put your phone on silent,” Rey said, reappearing with her coat and shoes.

 

“I’ve never had a migraine in my life,” Finn answered.

 

“God, why do you have to make everything difficult?”

 

“ _Me_?  Why do your lies have to have footnotes?”

 

“Fine, you’re asleep in Kylo’s room and I don’t want to wake you,” Rey sighed before turning on her heel and making her way out of the apartment.

 

Finn rolled his eyes and flopped back into the couch.  “They’re all insane.”

 

“Yeah, you really are,” Poe agreed easily before stifling a grunt as Bastian’s elbow shot into his knee.

 

“So, Finn, tell us about yourself,” Bastian said with a high wattage smile.  Finn’s eyes narrowed.

 

“What, is this a job interview?”

 

“Well, there might be some open positions--,”

 

“Bastian, I swear to God I will throw you out the window,” Poe growled.

 

“Better not.  There’s, like, two police cars outside,” Jess grumbled, coming to stand next to Poe.  “Probably a noise complaint.”

 

“Damn, again?  We gotta stop having parties here,” Karé complained, reappearing behind Finn with a beer.

 

“Happens a lot,” Finn asked.  Collectively the group turned to stare at Finn, who shrunk back.  “What?”

 

“Fuck, we have a baby here,” Karé muttered.

 

“Finn, you ever climbed a fire escape,” Poe asked, jumping to his feet and grabbing Finn’s arm.

 

“Uh--,”

 

“It’s easy,” Poe continued, dragging Finn into the kitchen.

 

“Where are you going,” Kylo asked suspiciously as the pair passed.

 

“Police.  Gotta get the minor out,” Poe replied over his shoulder as he unlocked the kitchen window and pulled it up.

 

“Where’s Rey,” Kylo asked Finn.

 

“Luke called.  She went outside to answer,” Finn responded.  “So, do I just--,”

 

There was a knock on the door, followed by the familiar call of “Police.  Open up.”  Poe turned to Finn, grasping the kid by the hand, and dragging him to the open window.

 

“No time.  You’ll figure it out,” Poe whispered as Finn bowed through the window.

 

“Find Rey,” Kylo hissed.

 

“But I don’t have--,” Finn started, but Poe just shook his head and slammed the window shut, just as Snap opened the apartment door with a smile and a jolly greeting.

 

In the end, it was just a noise complaint from Snap’s downstairs neighbors.  But since they were already there, the police went through the crowd, checking IDs, keeping their eyes peeled for drugs.  Poe didn’t appreciate the extra questions he got while the officer checked his Florida driving license, but at least he wasn’t Bastian, who got the fucking Spanish Inquisition.  Most people drifted out after their IDs were verified, so when the police left an hour later it was just Snap, Poe, Karé, Jess, Iolo, Bastian, Kylo, and, surprisingly, Hux.

 

“Snap, I want one of your parties not to end with the fucking cops,” Bastian complained loudly from the kitchen where he emerged from with a cup of straight vodka. 

 

“I fucking told those guys I was having a party,” Snap muttered.  “Whatever.  Next time we’ll have it at Kylo’s.”

 

Kylo snorted.  “Fat chance.”

 

“Kylo’s is too small,” Poe said, eyes closed and lying on his back on the floor, his head in Iolo’s lap.

 

“That’s what she said,” Jess sniggered.

 

“Shut the fuck up!”

 

“I think I’ll be going,” Hux said awkwardly, pushing himself to his feet.  “Text me later,” he directed to Kylo.  Poe smiled; Kylo was definitely getting laid in the near future.

 

“Yeah,” Kylo mumbled back, clearly blushing.  Poe didn’t even need to look to know that.

 

“Tell your cousins it was nice to meet them,” Hux added as an afterthought.

 

“Wait, you met my cousins,” Kylo asked surprised. 

 

Poe’s eyes shot open.  “Fuck, where are your cousins?”

 

“We spoke,” Hux shrugged before walking out.

 

“Kylo, where are the kids,” Poe asked firmly.

 

“Relax.  They probably found somewhere to chill,” Kylo said, crawling over to the coat pile.  He fished around for his coat, found it, and pulled his cell out from one of its pockets.  He typed in his password and then frowned at the screen.  “Shit, they texted me a lot.  What the hell?”

 

“Everything okay,” Iolo asked as Poe sat up.

 

Kylo continued to stare at the screen, scrolling though.  “Fuck.  Fuck fuck fuck.  I’m fucked.”

 

“What happened,” Poe asked, jumping to his feet and going over to Kylo.

 

“The fire escape is being torn down,” Kylo answered, still reading his texts.  “Finn couldn’t climb down.”

 

“Oh yeah,” Snap nodded.  “They’re building a new one.  It’s not done yet.  Apparently the old one was all rust.”

 

“Fuck,” Poe breathed.  “Where is he?”

 

“On the roof,” Kylo answered, looking up at Poe.  “He’s been up on the roof for over an hour.”

 

“Well, that sucks,” Bastian snorted.  “He might have earned a drink after that.”

 

“Rey says he doesn’t have his shoes or coat,” Kylo said, tone sliding towards accusatory as he glared up at Poe.  “You threw him out without shoes or a coat?  In Boston?  In _January?_ ”

 

Poe blinked, jaw dropping slightly.  “I mean—there wasn’t time!”

 

“So your plan was for him to walk around bare foot in the snow?”

 

“I didn’t have a plan except get him out before we were caught drinking with a minor,” Poe shot back.

 

“Is there a way up to the roof,” Kylo asked Snap.

 

“Yeah, just follow the stairs all the way up.”  Snap frowned.  “Did we just turn a kid into a popsicle?”

 

“Rey says he stopped texting her back about five minutes ago,” Kylo said, grabbing his coat and getting to his feet.  “She hanging in the back parking lot.”        

 

“Right,” Poe said, shoving his feet into his boots, “I’ll get Rey; you go to the roof and get Finn.”

 

“No, you go get Finn,” Kylo snapped back, pulling his coat on.

 

“What?  Why?”  If Poe could put off facing the poor kid he had stranded in the snow for an hour he wanted to.  Rey would probably give him hell about it, but that would be better than whatever sad puppy look Finn would send his way.

 

“Okay, genius, let’s think about this,” Kylo growled, turning to face Poe fully, hands on his hips.  “There is a young man who has been outside in below freezing temperatures for over an hour without a coat or shoes.  Who should go check on him: a guy who’s going to be a licensed nurse in a few months or the guy who can make _a bridge out of toothpicks_?”

 

Poe blinked.  Right.  Fuck.  Suddenly his jacket was pushed into his chest.  Iolo had his own coat on.  “I’ll come with you.”

 

“Thanks,” Poe muttered, pulling his leather jacket on and hurrying out of the apartment, Iolo on his heels.  “I don’t--,”

 

“I know,” Iolo said, following Poe up the last two flights of stairs.  “The kid will be fine.  It’s not cold enough for him to have hypothermia.”

 

“I know,” Poe grumbled, holding onto the railing to swing himself around the final bend in the stairs.  “I just feel--,”

 

“—guilty,” Iolo finished, keeping pace.  “I know.”

 

“Right,” Poe said, stopping in front of the roof door.  He tried the handle and pushed, meeting with some resistance.  He shoved his shoulder against the door, which flew open with a surprised yelp and Finn falling face first against the roof.  “Shit.  Kid, what the hell were you doing there?”

 

Finn pushed himself to his hands and knees and then paused, shaking.  Iolo went around, getting one of Finn’s arms around his shoulder before sliding his own around Finn’s waist and heaving the kid to his feet.  Poe squinted against the sharp wind that sent loose snow straight into his face.

 

“Nice and easy.  You’re okay, Finn,” Iolo reassured, hauling the kid into the small space, which seemed even smaller once Poe closed the door and left the three of them standing chest to chest.

 

“H-hi,” Finn stuttered.

 

“Hey, kid,” Poe huffed, bracing Finn against the wall, feeling the poor guy shiver under his hand.  Shivering was a good sign.  He opened his mouth to start the standard line of questioning, but Finn spoke first.

 

“S-sorry.”

 

“What,” Poe asked, shocked.  “What do you have to be sorry about?”

 

“I-it’s usually m-my f-fault,” Finn stuttered, looking so goddam sincere and open that Poe wanted to punch something.

 

“Well, it’s not,” Poe snapped, watching Iolo send him a concerned look.  Damn it, he’s not here to be the kid’s therapist.  “How does your head feel, kiddo?”

 

“Uh,” Finn frowned, looking like he was trying to figure out a calculus question.

 

“Are you lightheaded?  Dizzy,” Iolo asked, taking over.

 

“Yeah.  D-dizzy,” Finn agreed.

 

“Okay, that’s normal,” Iolo soothed.  “We’re going to sit you down, okay?  Lean your weight on us; we got you.”  Poe kept his hands against Finn’s shoulders while Iolo slowly bent down, bringing Finn to the floor.  Once Finn was seated, he folded his knees up to his chest.  Poe stopped him, bringing a hand under Finn’s right knee and gently straightening it.

 

“You need to get your circulation back to normal,” Poe told Finn while Iolo straightened his other leg.  “Give your blood a chance to warm you up.”  Finn nodded with a look of trusting ignorance.  “Here,” Poe continued, shucking his jacket off, “get this on you.  Lean forward for me.”  Finn did so, dropping his head against Poe’s shoulder with a sigh.  Poe swung his jacket over Finn’s shoulders, Iolo catching the collar and tugging it snug against Finn’s neck.

 

“Sit him up straight, if you can,” Iolo told Poe, taking his cellphone out of his pocket.  “I’m going to take his pulse, to be safe.”

 

“Alright, buddy, lean back,” Poe said softly, cradling the base of Finn’s head as he eased the kid back against the wall.  “Let Iolo hold your wrist for a minute, okay?”

 

“S-sure,” Finn blinked, slowly holding his left wrist up, which Iolo took with an easy smile.  “Is e-everyone okay,” he asked Poe.

 

“Everyone is fine,” Poe said quietly, letting Iolo focus on counting Finn’s heartbeats while he watched the timer on his phone.  Poe cast his gaze over Finn’s trembling body.  “Kylo is gonna baby you so much after this.”

 

Finn smiled at that.  “He always d-does.  I had to g-go through concussion pr-protocol once and he flipped out.  Bought me a teddy b-bear.”

 

“Cute,” Poe chuckled.  “How old were you?”

 

“It was three m-months ago,” Finn said, his eyes sliding shut.  Sleeping was not an option.

 

“What did you name it?”

 

Finn’s eyes blinked open.  “What?”

 

“What did you name the teddy bear, kid?  You have to name stuffed animals; it’s the rule,” Poe grinned, keeping Finn’s attention on him.

 

“D-duchess.”

 

“Duchess?  Why?”

 

“She’s blue,” Finn said with a shrug.  Iolo snickered at that.

 

“Well, your pulse is a bit fast, but that’s normal under the circumstances,” Iolo informed Finn.  “How do your arms and legs feel now?  Numb?  Pins and needles?”

 

“Itchy,” Finn frowned.  “Is that…okay?”

 

“Totally okay,” Poe nodded.  What would be ideal would be rubbing Finn’s arms and legs to help get warmth into his limbs, but that also required more touching of the poor kid than Poe deemed acceptable.  “When you’re ready we’ll take you to the car.”

 

“Finn!  Are you okay?”  Rey bolted up the last few stairs and threw herself against Finn, who grunted.

 

“Easy, Rey,” Poe cautioned.  He leaned back when she threw a glare in his direction.

 

“What the hell were you thinking?  Sending him out like this?  He could have froze to death!”

 

“That’s highly unlikely,” Iolo said casually.  “He would have had to be out there for days.”

 

“Hear that?  I had it easy,” Finn chuckled, patting Rey on the back.  “I’m alright.  Nothing to worry about.”

 

“Can you feel your fingers?  Toes?  I was on WebMD, and it said--,”

 

“You can’t believe that,” Finn interrupted calmly.  “It always tells you the worst-case scenario.”

 

“He’s right,” Poe pitched in.

 

“You didn’t answer the questions,” Kylo grunted, appearing at the top of the stairs, holding Finn’s coat and shoes.  “Can you feel your fingers and toes?”

 

“They ache, so yeah,” Finn shrugged.  He rolled his eyes over to Poe.  “That’s okay, right?”

 

Poe swallowed.  This kid needed to stop looking at him like Poe had all the fucking answers.  “Yeah, kiddo.  Stretch them out as you warm up, but aching joints are normal after exposure to cold temperatures.”

 

“ _Prolonged_ exposure to the cold,” Rey corrected with another glare at Poe.

 

“Leave him alone,” Finn mumbled, flicking Rey in the nose.  “Not his fault.”

 

“Kinda my fault,” Poe allowed.

 

“Nope,” Finn rejected easily.

 

“You’re playing this all wrong,” Iolo smiled as Kylo tossed Finn’s shoes over to Rey, who went to work shoving them onto Finn’s feet.

 

“What,” Finn asked, wincing at his sister’s efforts.  Poe waved Rey off and sat back against the far wall, bringing Finn’s feet into his lap and started to ease his shoes on like the kid was fucking Cinderella.

 

“You should see what you can get out of them while they feel guilty,” Iolo said with a grin.  Rey’s glare transformed into a smirk.

 

“That’s right.  Finn, what do you want?”

 

“Uh—a friend for Duchess,” Finn asked slowly, glancing between Kylo and Poe.  Poe paused from tying Finn’s shoes loosely to stare at him.  This kid.

 

“Sure,” Kylo said easily.  “What do ya want?  Rey had a stuffed raccoon when she was a kid.  Want one of those?”

 

“Rocky Raccoon!  I forgot about him,” Rey grinned.  “Stuffed raccoons are the best,” she told her brother.

 

“I dunno.  I think he might want more than that,” Poe said, sending a wink Finn’s way.

 

“Like what,” Finn asked, blinking.

 

“What about hot from the oven chocolate chip cookies,” Poe offered.

 

“Kylo can’t cook,” Rey interjected.

 

“That’s not what I had in mind,” Poe said, glancing over at Kylo.

 

“Insomniac,” Kylo asked.

 

“They should still be open,” Iolo added helpfully.

 

“What are you talking about,” Rey asked, looking between them.

 

“You’ll see.  Finn, do you feel like you can stand up?  We can help you down the stairs,” Poe said.

 

“Yeah, I can do that,” Finn nodded.  Iolo got his arm back around Finn’s waist and slowly pulled Finn to his feet.  Rey came around Finn’s other side and took his arm, and the two of them started helping Finn down the stairs, leaving Poe and Kylo watching each other.

 

“What are you doing,” Kylo asked.

 

“I feel bad.  I’m trying to make it right,” Poe said with a shrug.

 

Kylo raised an eyebrow.  “You sure?”

 

“Look, trust me.  We owe both of them this,” Poe sighed.

 

“Owe them?”

 

“Yeah, owe them.  The reason you have a date with Hux is because they went and talked you up.”

 

“ _What_?”

 

“And then Finn found time to punch this fucker who was giving me a hard time in the face."

 

“He did _what_?”

 

“And I repay him for that by accidentally getting him stuck on the roof,” Poe finished, throwing his hands up.  “So I think the damn kids have earned some cookies, okay?”

 

Kylo stared at his friend.  After a minute, he cleared his throat and nodded slowly.  “Okay.  Let’s go get them their cookies.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a shorter chapter, but I'm hoping to add a little bonus scene of the four of them at Insomniac Cookies later this week. (PS I am not getting paid for the endorsement, but Insomniac Cookies is lovely.)  
> Thank you for the amazing comments and kudos! They made me smile throughout the week :)


	4. Sunday, January 10th: Bonus

“This punching people at parties thing,” Kylo said around a mouthful of triple chocolate cookie.  “Is it new?”

 

“What,” Rey asked, wiping the corner of her mouth.  “It’s not like Finn just goes around, swinging his fists,” she said with a glare.

 

Poe snorted, casting a glance over at Finn, who was back at the corner ordering more cookies after he had scarfed down his first two.

 

“Besides,” Rey shrugged, “the other guy swung first.”

 

“The _fuck_?”  Poe’s eyes snapped back to Rey.  “That bastard hit Finn?”

 

Rey blinked.  “I mean, no.  He didn’t get a touch on Finn.”

 

“From what it sounds like,” Kylo continued, sending an unimpressed eye roll in Poe’s direction, “you and Finn had that whole act worked out.  You stand guard while Finn corners the guy?”

 

Rey hummed.  “Well, you know how we work.”

 

“What does that mean?”  Poe glanced back at Finn, who was waiting for his order and caught Poe’s gaze and smiled.  Poe nodded in response, looking down and picking at his white chocolate macadamia nut.

 

Kylo sighed.  “These two were, like, separated at birth.  Finn came around—what, three years ago?”  Rey nodded.  “Within a month, he and Rey were doing fucking telepathy--,”

 

“It was four years,” Finn corrected casually, sliding back up to the tall table they were standing at.  He handed one chocolate chip cookie over to Rey, who took it with a confused frown.

 

“Four years?  Really?”

 

“I would know,” Finn laughed.  “It was the summer before we started high school.”

 

“Yeah, and before I moved up here,” Kylo nodded, finishing his cookie.  “Point still stands, y’all are scary.”

 

“What are we talking about,” Finn mumbled at Poe, taking a bite of his own chocolate chip cookie.  He had a smear of chocolate on the corner of his mouth; Poe wasn’t going to point it out.

 

“You fighting people,” Poe replied with a crooked smile.  Finn rolled his eyes.

 

“I don’t fight people.  I didn’t even fight a person.”

 

“Well, there was that one time,” Rey poked with a grin.

 

“What time,” Kylo and Poe asked simultaneously.  Rey sent a curious look at Poe, like she was appraising him.  Poe didn’t like it.

 

“That time you got a penalty for it, remember,” she asked, looking back at Finn.  “It was, like, the only penalty you got last season.”

 

Finn’s brow furrowed.  “That doesn’t count.  There’re rules.  You don’t hit the quarterback or the kicker.  They hit our QB so we hit them.”

 

“That’s football, right,” Poe asked, frowning.

 

“Yeah.  Football not your thing,” Finn asked.

 

“Nah, dude.  Never saw the appeal.”  Poe smiled as Finn nodded understandingly.  Rey and Kylo, on the other hand, looked shocked.

 

“It’s not for everyone,” Finn said amicably.  “I kinda thought every kid in Florida grew up playing, to be honest.”

 

“I had to play soccer for a few years, to make my Dad happy,” Poe replied.  “But sports weren’t for me.”

 

“Same with Rey,” Finn smirked.  Rey leaned over to punch Finn in the shoulder.

 

“I’m on the track team, thank you very much.”

 

“She runs the 100 meter and that’s it,” Finn told Poe, ignoring Rey’s glare.  “She doesn’t even go to practice.”

 

“I don’t need to,” Rey said, jutting her chin out.  “I’m that good.”

 

“Alright, children,” Kylo chimed in, “chill out.”

 

“He started it,” Rey whined.  Finn just turned to Kylo and morphed his face into the sweetest, most adorable expression Poe had ever seen on a person over the age of three.  Poe thanked God it wasn’t directed at him or else he would be a puddle on the floor. 

 

Kylo took one look at Finn and said, “I’m giving this one to Finn.”

 

Finn fist pumped and Rey groaned.  “No fair; he’s your favorite.”

 

“Yep,” Kylo agreed easily, stealing the last of Finn’s cookie off its napkin and popping it in his mouth.  Finn just shrugged and cradled his chin in his hand.

 

“I was the one stuck on the roof in my socks,” he reminded Rey.  “I’m golden at least until tomorrow.”

 

“Fine,” Rey muttered before perking up suddenly.  “Are they playing ‘Wagon Wheel’?”

 

Poe tilted his head and listened.  “Yeah.  They’re probably closing up soon.”

 

“Finn!  Dance with me,” Rey ordered, slipping past Kylo and into the small open area in the shop.  Finn laughed but followed her example, taking her hand as the pair easily began to move through some pre-determined steps.

 

“If you think you’re being subtle, you’re wrong,” Kylo informed Poe.  Poe watched Finn spin Rey under his arm with a grin before gracefully side-stepping into another set of moves.  Poe thought it looked vaguely familiar.  Was that some line dance?  “Poe.  Seriously.  The staring is creepy.”

 

“Fuck.”  Poe angled his body so he wasn’t directly watching the pair, who had the attention of the employees and the few other stragglers still in the place.  “I’m just being friendly.”

 

“Yeah, sure you are,” Kylo rolled his eyes.  “Look I know you won’t--,”

 

“Damn right I won’t,” Poe growled.

 

“—but still, don’t drool over my cousin,” Kylo finished.

 

“Do they practice that,” Poe asked with a jerk of chin at the kids, who were now back to square-stepping.

 

“What, you never had line dancing at school?”

 

“Maybe,” Poe conceded.  “But I don’t remember it.”

 

“Lucky,” Kylo mumbled.  “It is permanently imprinted on my mind.  I will be a hundred and twenty, wetting myself, and still be able to do the Virginia reel.”

 

“Are you fucking kidding me,” Poe gaped.  Kylo sent Poe a pained grimace and Poe whistled.  “Shit.”

 

A few of the employees started to clap along as Finn and Rey separated, still facing each other, and started to grapevine to their respective lefts.  Rey grinned, clearly having the time of her life.  When Finn spun on his heel to move back, Poe noticed Finn’s face was set in a bland smile, mildly uncomfortable.  Poe exhaled heavily in sympathy.  The kid was clearly putting up with this to make his sister happy.  God, this kid.  What the fuck was up with this kid? 

 

“Tell me something he sucks at,” Poe said to Kylo.

 

Kylo blinked.  “What the fuck?”

 

“Finn.  Tell me he isn’t actually this fucking perfect.”

 

Frowning, Kylo glanced back at the dancing pair.  He looked back at Poe.  “Well, he doesn’t like butter popcorn.  That’s kinda weird.”

 

Poe shook his head, closing his eyes.  “That’s it?  Butter popcorn?”

 

“I don’t know.  What the fuck do you want from me?”  Kylo crossed his arms.  “Finn, what are you bad at?”

 

Poe physically jerked back as Finn and Rey reappeared in front of them, the song over and the employees back to ushering everyone out.

 

Finn didn’t even hesitate.  “I can’t figure out how to iron stuff.  I think I just make it worse every time I try.”

 

Poe stared at the kid, lips parted.  Rey noticed and added, “It’s true.  He really can’t iron.”

 

“What a fucking tragedy,” Poe managed in a tight voice. 

 

“Let’s head out,” Kylo muttered, saving Poe from saying anything else.  “Poe, want me to drop you off?”     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi all! This is a little bonus scene because the next chapter most likely won't be up until Monday.  
> Again, thank you to all you who have left kudos and/or comments. I appreciate them all, and regularly go back and read them to motivate myself when my writing is lagging, so thanks!!


	5. Tuesday, January 12th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joke warning: this includes an almost unnecessary Hamilton reference. Like, it's almost crack? Basically, I needed something, and I figured, it won't hurt anyone if I just slip this in, right?

Poe collapsed into the seat across from Iolo, who didn’t even look up from his computer as he slid a large iced coffee across the table.

 

“I’m reviewing physiology,” Iolo said softly, taking a bite out of his strawberry-iced donut.  It even had fucking sprinkles on it.  Poe was friends with a four-year-old trapped in a twenty-three-year-old body.

 

“Yeah, alright,” Poe mumbled back, taking out his laptop and old notebook.  They both knew studying at their apartment for their nursing board exam was useless, and they also knew if they didn’t force the other one to study it wouldn’t happen.  So, Iolo and Poe had a deal: every Tuesday and Thursday (and the odd Sunday) afternoon they were in the library.  It had been a miracle they had both gotten clinicals on Monday-Wednesday-Friday schedules.  Poe fucking hated studying, but he knew not passing and waiting to take the exams again would suck even more, so here he was.  The coffee helped.

 

Poe opened his laptop and immediately clicked his browser and opened his Facebook and then opened his chat with Iolo.

 

_Poe:_

_What system?_

_Iolo:_

_Immune.  Nervous next_

_Poe:_

_K_

Poe flipped his notebook open to the immune system tab and opened a new Word document.  In the folder pocket were his old notecards.  Someday Poe will burn every single color-coded notecard.  First up was rapid fire: if he didn’t know the term on the card, it went into a separate pile.  Then he would type it out and the definition, because he didn’t stand a chance of remembering it if he didn’t write it out again.  Muscle memory, it was real.  Poe had high hopes; he and Iolo had gone over the immune system twice since September.

 

They had been at it for about two hours, exchanging message complaints over antibodies periodically, when Poe noticed someone standing over Iolo’s shoulder and he looked up, blinking.  Rey offered a small wave and a smile.  Poe nodded slowly.

 

“What’s up,” Poe whispered.  Iolo jerked his head up and then turned to look over behind him, following Poe’s gaze.

 

“Can I hang with y’all,” Rey asked in hushed tones.

 

Iolo shrugged.  “Sure.  Where’s Finn and Kylo?”

 

Rey took the seat next to Iolo, pulled her coat off, and pulled a tablet out of her bag and set it up.  “Kylo has a group project,” she whispered.  “Finn is at the gym.”

 

“Why,” Poe asked before he could stop himself.  Someone at the table behind him shushed him.  Rey sent a glare over at the table before she started quickly typing away on her tablet.  Poe’s Facebook tab flashed with an alert, and he clicked over to it and saw a friend request from Rey Skywalker.  He glanced over at Iolo, who nodded, apparently also receiving a request.  Iolo typed and Poe glanced down at his screen.

 

_Iolo:_

_Might as well_

_Poe:_

_Alright_

 

Poe clicked Accept, figuring if he had to, he could set it up not to see her posts later.  Instantly a new chat box opened with Rey and Iolo and himself.

 

_Rey:_

_Finn has a try out on Friday so he wants to put in some time_

Poe and Iolo exchanged a quick look.

 

_Iolo:_

_What try out?_

Rey sent Iolo an incredulous look.

 

_Rey:_

_Football.  Obviously.  Why do you think we’re here?_

_Poe:_

_Didn’t really think about it_

Rey rolled her eyes before setting herself to typing away rapidly.  The reply bubble in the chat blinked for a few seconds before her reply appeared.

 

_Rey:_

_Well, he’s being recruited by schools all over.  He’s already had private try outs with Bama, Ohio, Michigan, USC, all the big schools.  But he applied to Harvard with an academic scholarship but the football couch brought him up for a try out anyway._

_Rey:_

_He’s gonna be one of the most recruited wide receivers this year_

Poe blinked at that and then re-read the last two messages.  Where the fuck did that come from?  He didn’t know a fucking thing about football, but that sounded damn impressive.

 

_Iolo:_

_Wow.  Those are top football schools, right?_

_Rey:_

_All the top ten schools yeah.  Except Harvard.  Don’t know why he applied there, but whatever_

_Poe:_

_Wait you lost me_

Rey heaved a sigh before refocusing on her computer, typing and scrolling.  Iolo shrugged, trying to lean over to see Rey’s screen.  She waved him off before sending a YouTube clip over the group chat.  Poe reached into his bag to fish out his earbuds, which had managed to fashion themselves into a butterfly knot while they were in his bag.  Iolo made a grab-y hand motion at Poe, who handed the knot over.  Iolo untied it quickly (like the fucking Eagle Scout he probably was) and then plugged it into his laptop, turning it so Poe could see it if he leaned across the table.  Poe shoved one of the buds into his right ear, Iolo following with a bud in his left ear before he clicked on the link.

 

It took a second for the clip to load but soon a football field at night, completely lit up.  Iolo full-screened the video as a cheerful announcer’s voice came through.

 

“Well, if you’re just joining us, you have missed an amazing game of football.  I don’t think I’ve ever seen a high school state championship game quite like this before, have you, John?”

 

“No, Steve, I haven’t,” the voice of John happily answered.  “In fact, if I didn’t know any better, I would think we were watching a Saturday night college football game right now.”

 

“I couldn’t agree more,” Steve replied as the camera panned across the field, showing a group of players in white huddled up, while a team in red and black waited.  “The score is 28-24, Boiling Springs over Cathedral.  Boiling Springs pulled ahead on their last drive and went for a two-point conversion.  With fifteen seconds left on the clock, Cathedral needs a touchdown to win.”

 

“And the man everyone will be looking at is number eighty-seven, Finn Storm, who we’ve been talking about all game,” John said as the camera zoomed on the back of Finn in the huddle.  “Such a Cinderella story, not only for Cathedral, but for that young man too.”

 

“That’s right, John.  The last time Storm was on the field he scored the touchdown that put Cathedral ahead.  Does he have another run like that in him?”

 

“Well, we’re about to find out, Steve.  The time-out is over.  Storm is out on the left, as opposed to the right, where he’s been lining up before in the game.  Boiling Springs is scrambling their defense in response.  Alright, here we go.  Cathedral quarterback Justin Harris takes the ball and falls back.  Seems to be trying to kill time.  Strange move.”

 

“With the ball on your own 49-yard line and seconds left, this seems like a bad idea, John.”

 

“Harris seems to see something; he launches the ball, narrowly misses being sacked.”

 

“And can you believe it?!  Storm, with two men on him, made the catch!”

 

“That’s why they run those pivot drills, Steve!  And he’s off!  The fastest man on the field, without a doubt.”

 

“He has his team throwing blocks for him.  Even the linebackers are following him down the field!”

 

“He’s on the thirty…the twenty…and he goes all the way!”

 

“Touchdown Cathedral!  Finn Storm!”

 

“No time left.  Cathedral has won the state championship!  Cathedral will kick for an extra point, once the refs break up the celebration in the end zone.”

 

“You can see, John, Storm hasn’t realized what’s happening yet.  His teammates are telling him he just won state!”

 

“Now he’s figured it out.  Pointing to Harris, saying good throw, I’ll bet.  All around a class act, this young man.”

 

“The refs are breaking it up.  Cathedral players are moving to the sideline so their kicker can put the icing on the cake.  And the crowd is going crazy, John.  What a story.  Cathedral hasn’t been to state in forty-three years, and now they’ve won.”

 

“That’s right, Steve.  Cathedral caps off an undefeated season with a spectacular win tonight.  And here’s the kick for the extra point… And it’s good!  Final score: 31-28 Cathedral.  What a game.”

 

“Amazing game, John.  You can see the Cathedral players swarming the field; their fans are joining them from the stands.  We have to say, Boiling Springs played a great game, but at the end of the day Cathedral’s offense was able to pull it out.”

 

“My thoughts exactly, Steve.  And now, on the field, Sallyanne is speaking with the hero of the hour, Finn Storm.”

 

On the screen appeared Finn, his helmet off and face glistening.  He had his hands on his hips and was smiling, leaning towards a peppy-looking woman with a microphone.

 

“Thank you, John.  Finn, you’ve just scored the winning touchdown in the state championship.  Did you ever dream you would be here?”

 

Finn panted out a laugh, looking above the camera at what must have been a scene of celebration.  Leaning back down, Finn said, “No, ma’am.  I can’t say I ever dreamed of this.”

 

Sallyanne giggled.  “Now, you’ve had a lot of challenges in your life.  You’ve overcome all of them to be here today.  How does that make you feel?”

 

Finn shook his head.  “When you’re a survivor, you’re not picky about how you survive.  But this is—incredible.  We put our all into this, and it paid off.”

 

“You really carried your team to victory tonight,” Sallyanne said with a bright grin.

 

“No, ma’am, this was a team effort from start to finish,” Finn replied, still taking deep breaths.  “We did this together.”

 

“Well, how do you plan to celebrate this amazing win,” Sallyanne asked, ignoring what Finn had said.

 

“Honestly,” Finn said loudly over the cheering, “a bunch of us were going to do calculus on the bus ride home.  Plans might have changed.  Hey, Slip,” Finn called, looking to his left, “calculus?”

 

“Screw you and your calculus, Storm,” a responding jolly shout came.

 

Laughing, Finn turned back to Sallyanne.  “I guess that answers that.”

 

“Go have pizza or something,” Sallyanne answered with another giggle.  “Thank you for speaking with me, Finn.  Great game.”

 

“Thank you, Sallyanne,” Finn said with a wide smile and a nod at the camera before turning away. 

 

The clip ended and Poe looked up to Iolo, who looked as awed as Poe felt.  Poe didn’t need to know anything about football to know that was hella remarkable.

 

“Holy shit,” Poe breathed.

 

“He’s good,” Iolo whispered back.

 

“I told you,” Rey muttered.  Someone beyond Rey hissed at them to be quiet, and Poe leaned back into his seat, letting his earbud fall out.  He returned to his laptop.

 

_Iolo:_

_He’s really good_

_Rey:_

_Yeah, that’s why everyone wants him.  He could start as a freshman in the fall anywhere, which is super difficult to do_

_Poe:_

_Holy shit_

Iolo sent a sympathetic look in Poe’s direction.  Unfortunately, Rey noticed.

 

_Rey:_

_Why are you acting all weird, Poe?_

_Poe:_

_I’m not acting weird_

Rey rolled her eyes, slouching back and crossing her arms.  She stared at Poe, who tried to keep himself from shifting under the scrutiny, but it was difficult.  After a few moments, her eyebrows raised and her jaw dropped.

 

_Rey:_

_OMG you have a crush on Finn_

Iolo snorted, and Poe glared at him.

 

_Poe:_

_I am 23 years old.  I don’t have crushes_

_Rey:_

_You like Finn.  You totally like Finn!!!!!_

_Poe:_

_No_

_Iolo:_

_He does but he’s not going to act on it_

_Poe:_

_I hate both of you_

_Rey:_

_Why not?  Finn would totally be interested!  He said you were hot_

Poe felt his blood rushing to his face and tried to fight it.

 

_Poe:_

_Because I’m not going to be responsible for corrupting youth_

Rey rolled her eyes.

 

_Rey:_

_That doesn’t matter if you really like him_

_Poe:_

_Tell that to the lawyers and see how far it gets you_

_Iolo:_

_He’s right on this one, Rey_

_Rey:_

_But it’s not fair!  Finn doesn’t get asked out EVER because everyone is too intimidated by him.  And like no one is really out except him, so I don’t think he’s ever even kissed a guy.  And the girls think he’s too perfect and don’t even try_

Poe covered his eyes with a hand, trying very hard not to be excited that Finn could, at some later date, maybe, be a dating option.  When the kid was at least eighteen.

 

_Iolo:_

_So he’s bi_

_Rey:_

_Yeah, he’s out and everything.  I mean, he was out to all his friends and everything for years, but he’s out-out now.  After they won state he had an interview in the Charleston Post & Courier and mentioned it.  So now everyone knows_

_Iolo:_

_That’s a pretty brave thing to do_

_Rey:_

_He’s like that.  Doesn’t like hiding stuff.  He kinda had to before so he goes to the other extreme now, ya know?_

_Poe:_

_What happened before?_

Rey paused, considering, before responding.

 

_Rey:_

_Finn should probably tell y’all that stuff.  But he was in a lot of foster homes and group houses before he moved in with us, and some of them weren’t as nice._

Poe groaned quietly at that.  That was cryptic enough to make his mind start racing.  This was something Poe hated about himself; he had an uncanny ability to come up with the worst-case scenarios, and when applied to Finn…it was probably enough to keep him up at night.  Damn, he really did have it bad for this kid, didn’t he?

 

_Rey:_

_It’s been fine.  Mostly people are just curious.  And it made this year’s fundraiser really fun_

_Iolo:_

_What?_

Rey beamed and set to typing quickly.

 

_Rey:_

_Every year our school does a fundraiser for orphans in the area.  We do it for Valentine’s Day.  It was Finn’s idea cause people think about donating and helping out around Thanksgiving and Christmas, but not for little holidays.  And foster kids can’t afford candy to give out or valentines or any of that.  So we raise money for that._

_Rey:_

_Anyway for the past three years all the clubs raise money for it.  Last year Finn and some of the football team recorded two songs and sold hem for like, 50 cents.  They raised $250.  So this year they did another two, and I talked Finn into doing another one.  It went up yesterday and we already raised $100!_

_Iolo:_

_Wow_

_Poe:_

_Shit.  He can sing?_

Rey tossed a wink at Poe, who glowered back.

 

_Rey:_

_He’s okay.  I’m better, but no one is going to pay to hear me sing.  The football team are like celebrities, and Finn is the star_

Rey sent another YouTube clip over the chat, and Poe maneuvered himself so he could see Iolo’s screen again, putting the earbud back in.

 

_Rey:_

_This is the music video we made.  It’s actually really good_

 

Iolo clicked on the link.  Poe instantly looked at the title as the clip loaded.  ‘Helpless—Hamilton Cover: Valentine’s Day Fundraiser.’  Well, shit.  This would be something.  Iolo sent him a curious look.  Poe shrugged, figuring Iolo would catch on once the song started.  Poe wasn’t really a musical person, but Jess had sent him enough songs from this one that he had given in and listened to them.

 

Iolo clicked for the video to be full-screen just as the music started and the image of a ballroom appeared.  There were teenagers dressed like it was prom, waltzing around the room.  Then the unmistakable sound of Finn’s voice,  lower and slightly raspy, came through, singing the first ‘Oo I do’s.  Poe bit his lip; this was a terrible idea.  Why was he listening to this?  This was going to be torture, and Poe wasn’t actually the masochist his friends made him out to be. 

 

The camera focused on Finn’s back, his face reflected in the window as he looked out into the night, as his voice over sang about how he looked into this person’s eyes and he was helpless.  God, this was doing things to Poe’s heart it shouldn’t be.

 

As Finn turned back to look at the room, where couples were dancing by he started to sing the first verse, complete with nervous glances and Rey floating around the room in a long light yellow dress, laughing.  Then Finn focus shifted and his face grew soft as the camera panned around to the two large doors, where an indistinct figure stood.  Finn continued to sing as he slowly moved around the edge of the dance floor, catching up with Rey and whispering in her, “Yo, this one’s mine.”

 

On the screen, Rey took off across the floor towards the figure Poe still couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman.  Finn’s voice continued narrating, even shaking slightly as though he was nervous.  Then the chorus began and Finn’s voice switched to voice over as Finn began to approach where Rey stood talking to someone, who was constantly covered by dancing pair after dancing pair.  It was pretty artistic, really.  So far it was impossible to tell if Finn was singing about a guy or a girl.  That was probably Rey’s idea.

 

They skipped part of the song, Poe thought, as Finn came to stand next to Rey and held out his hand to the figure now out of sight behind the camera.  Rey said she’d leave them to it, and suddenly it jump cut to Finn laying on a bed, texting, while Rey sat next to him, painting her nails.  Finn began singing the second verse, smiling and completely focused on his phone.  Rey muttered something about sharing ‘him,’ and Poe grinned. 

 

Then a hand appeared over Iolo’s shoulder and clicked to pause the video.  Poe and Iolo turned, and Kylo stood there with his arms crossed, looking exactly like a disappointed parent.

 

“What the hell are you doing,” Kylo hissed.

 

“Uh—Rey,” Poe mumbled, shooting a look at her behind Kylo.

 

“I was showing them the fundraiser,” Rey whispered, looking extremely satisfied with herself.

 

“No, you were doing that manipulative shit you do,” Kylo shot back.

 

No one shushed them this time, but Poe noticed a few glares.

 

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Iolo whispered.  “It’s not like Poe gonna study after that.”

 

“Hey,” Poe protested weakly, but moving to pack up his stuff.  Because really, how the hell was he supposed to focus after _that_?  It didn’t even matter that Finn’s singing wasn’t anything to write home about.  Poe stood up, taking back his earbuds that Iolo offered to him, and throwing his messenger bag over his shoulder.  Kylo turned on his heel, grabbing Rey by the arm, and marched towards the stairs.  There was a Dunkin Donuts on the first floor of the library, and that’s where Kylo made a beeline for, Poe and Iolo following behind.  Poe felt like he was about to be grounded.

 

“I’m gonna get a donut,” Rey said quickly, but Kylo physically turned her.

 

“Sit.  All of you,” Kylo ordered.

 

“I _am_ actually older than you,” Poe grumbled, but flopped down into one of the brown leather seats.

 

“And I’m not sure why I’m in trouble,” Iolo added, sitting next to Poe and dropping his backpack at his feet.

 

“You’re collateral,” Kylo said mercilessly, releasing Rey so she could take a seat on Iolo’s other side.  “So, what the fuck were you doing?”

 

“They were watching the fundraiser video,” Rey answered.  “And there’s nothing illegal about that.”

 

“You’re messing with Poe,” Kylo stated.

 

“I didn’t even know he had a crush on Finn until today,” Rey protested.

 

“Not a crush,” Poe muttered.  “Too old for crushes.”

 

“Right, cause you’re ancient,” Rey said drily.

 

“He’s too old for Finn, and that _is_ illegal,” Kylo snapped.

 

“He’s practically eighteen!  Is three months really that big of a deal,” Rey asked.

 

“Yes,” the three men replied at once.

 

“Y’all are ridiculous,” Rey huffed.  “Don’t you want Finn to be happy?”

 

“He’ll live,” Kylo replied easily.  “Anyway, he should be focusing on other stuff right now.”

 

“He can multi-task,” Rey said, defending her brother against God knows what.  “Why can’t he date someone?”

 

“Because Luke will have a heart attack,” Kylo said instantly.

 

“No, he said he’s excited for Finn to bring someone home,” Rey smiled smugly.

 

“Yeah, so he can threaten that person,” Kylo finished, shaking his head.  “Finn can date whoever he wants so long as it’s legal.  I don’t give a damn so long as it’s legal.  And preferable not my friend.”

 

“Ouch,” Poe mumbled.

 

“No offense,” Kylo added, glancing at Poe.  “I mean, you know what I mean.  You’re too old.”

 

Poe shrugged.  “Yeah, I know.”

 

“Come on!  Y’all are just going to decide this without even asking Finn,” Rey asked incredulously.

 

“Asking Finn what?”

 

Poe snapped his neck around and up, where Finn was standing with his hands in his coat pockets and a duffle bag thrown across his back.

 

“Uh--,” Poe started.

 

“Do you mind if I show them the fundraiser video we did,” Rey asked brightly.

 

Finn frowned slightly before he shrugged.  “I mean, it’s goofy but whatever.  I don’t care.”

 

“See?  I told you,” Rey directed at Kylo.  “I also showed them the final touchdown from the championship game,” she told Finn.

 

Finn shifted his weight slightly at that, glancing nervously at Poe.  “Sorry.  I know you don’t like football.”

 

“I don’t have some deep-set hatred of it,” Poe said quickly.  “You never said you were basically a pro.”

 

“I’m not,” Finn said quickly.

 

“Not yet,” Rey chimed in.

 

“Not ever,” Finn said softly, softly enough Poe wasn’t sure he heard Finn correctly.

 

“It was really impressive, Finn,” Iolo chimed in.  Finn smiled slightly at that.

 

“Thanks, man.  It’s nothing.  I mean, it’s just a sport, you know?”

 

“It’s amazing,” Rey said definitively.  “You’re amazing, and you’re going to be playing on Saturdays this fall.”

 

“Right,” Finn nodded.  “If the Lord be willing and creek don’t rise.”

 

“What the fuck,” Poe asked.

 

“Means, if everything goes right,” Kylo clarified.  “That’s super southern, dude.”

 

Finn snorted.  “My bad.  I’ve only lived in the south my whole life.”

 

“Finn, do you think you have time to date someone,” Rey asked abruptly.  Poe felt his entire body recoil like he had been physically struck.

 

“What?”  Finn blinked.  “Rey, you’re my sister--,”

 

“Not me,” Rey groaned.  “But someone.  A cool girl or a really cool, kinda grumpy guy?”

 

Poe never wished he could set someone on fire with his glare before, but he was trying his damnedest now.  Behind him, Poe heard Finn laugh heartily.

 

“Jesus, Rey, what’s gotten into you?  I’ll tell ya what, find me either of those that’s even interested in me and I’ll check my schedule.”

 

Rey smirked at Poe, who just mouthed back ‘no.’

 

“You hungry?  Should we get some food,” Kylo asked quickly, standing up.  “I’m done for the day.”

 

“I could eat,” Finn answered.  “You guys want to join us,” he asked Poe and Iolo.

 

“We’ll have to pass this time,” Iolo said easily, gripping Poe’s shoulder.  “We’re gonna get some more coffee and then get back to studying.”

 

“Right.  Good luck with that,” Finn offered with a smile.

 

“Yeah, see you later,” Kylo mumbled, and then added, “Poe, can you come by tomorrow night?  I don’t know what—for the date--,”

 

“Yeah, I’ll pick out your outfit,” Poe nodded.  “No black.”

 

“Then we’ll have to go shopping,” Kylo frowned.

 

“Oh my God,” Poe muttered, closing his eyes briefly.  “Nothing?”

 

“We’ll figure it out,” Kylo shrugged.

 

“Can I help,” Rey asked happily from where she now stood next to her brother.

 

“Nope,” Kylo answered cheerfully.  “See ya.”

 

“Bye, guys,” Finn waved, turning to follow his cousin.

 

“This was very productive,” Rey said happily.  “I’ll work on things on my end.”

 

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Poe growled.

 

Rey rolled her eyes.  “Relax, I won’t do any voodoo or anything.  I save that for last ditch efforts.”

 

“What,” Poe called after her as she practically skipped out of Dunkin, catching up with Finn, who threw his arm casually over her shoulders without breaking stride.

 

“So over-under,” Iolo said casually, “how many times are you gonna watch that video?”

 

“We need to study,” Poe shrugged.  “Probably over ten, under twenty.”

 

“Really?  I was thinking under thirty.”

 

“I hate you so much.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you to my wonderful commenters Pepper and linatrinch (special shout-out for commenting on every chapter of this fic) and for all you who have left kudos! You are all spectacular!


	6. Wednesday, January 13th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight warning: there is a minor spoiler to Avengers: Age of Ultron in this chapter (if anyone still hasn't seen it and wants to). So if that's a concern for you: skip the Avengers conversation and pick up with "Speaking of family"

“Dude, let’s make this quick—I’m ready to eat my own arm,” Poe called as he stomped into Kylo’s apartment.  Poe had been at the hospital since seven in the morning, had had to skip his lunch break because of an ‘all-hands-on-deck’ call, and hadn’t even bothered to change out of his scrubs before catching the bus over.  And it was fucking snowing again.

 

“You’re in luck,” Finn said, popping his head out of the kitchen.  “Kylo and Rey just went for Chinese.”

 

“Ah.”  Poe stood on the doormat, staring at Finn, slowly realizing he was alone in the apartment with the kid and wondering if it’s unethical to wish for a non-life-threatening injury to befall Rey.

 

“I’m making tea,” Finn said, pointing his thumb over his shoulder.  “Do ya want some?”

 

“I’m good,” Poe shrugged, dropping his coat over the ottoman and toeing out of his boots. 

 

“Alright.”  Finn disappeared back into the kitchen, leaving Poe to perch awkwardly on the couch, feeling like he was about to go on a blind date.  Which was fucking dumb because this wasn’t a date, and he had been alone with Finn before—except he hadn’t.  Not once.  He had been so fucking good about avoiding this fucking situation and now he was stuck.  Finn came back into the room, holding a steaming mug in his hands.  “If you change your mind, it’s peppermint.”

 

“Good to know,” Poe replied lamely.  The kid was either oblivious or courteous as hell because he didn’t seem put off at all with Poe’s inability to form full sentences.

 

“So, how was—work?”  Finn cast his eyes over Poe’s orange scrubs and Poe fought to keep himself from squirming.

 

“Yeah, no, it was fine.”  Poe blinked.  He didn’t even know what that meant.  Finn’s raised eyebrow indicated he didn’t know either.  “Long day.  I’m running on caffeine, adrenaline, and Kit-Kats right now.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Finn winced sincerely.  “Although, good choice on the Kit-Kats.”

 

“They’re my vending machine go-to,” Poe agreed, leaning back into the couch.

 

“I go for Rice Crispy Treats,” Finn grinned.  “Did you know you can make them?  Like, at home?”

 

“Yeah, kid.  We did that a few times when I was younger.”

 

“Rey and I tried over winter break,” Finn smiled, glancing down at his mug and blowing at the steam.  “The marshmallows are tricky.  I was sticky for days.”

 

Poe stared before shaking his head as if that would get rid of all the inappropriate responses that that statement suggested.  “Yeah, well… that’s why I stick to Kit-Kats.”  

 

“Sure,” Finn shrugged.  There was a brief pause before Finn leaned back against the arm of the couch and asked casually, “So, did you actually watch that video?”

 

Poe gulped.  “Yeah, Iolo and I saw it,” He hedged.  He leaned back against the couch arm behind him and brought his feet up, sprawled on his half of the couch.  Finn’s shoulders shook a little, cradling his mug of tea, and pulling his legs up too.

 

“Kinda embarrassing,” Finn offered with a little smile.

 

“Well, it’s for a good cause, right?”  Poe rubbed the back of his neck.  “Rey said something about the fundraiser being your idea?”

 

Finn shrugged.  “I mean, kinda.  I like Valentine’s Day, always have.”  Finn must have noticed the skepticism oozing off of Poe because he added, “I know what everyone says about it being a corporate holiday and an excuse to spend money, but it’s not about that, ya know?”

 

“Sorry, kiddo, but you’re talking to the biggest cynic around,” Poe admitted, crossing his arms.  He almost felt guilty because the kid looked like he was being genuine.

 

“That’s fine.  I don’t care.  It’s just,” Finn paused, thinking something over.  “Okay, forget about buying candy or jewelry or whatever.  None of that matters.  It’s just an extra day to remind someone you love how much they mean to you.”

 

Poe blinked.  “Okay.  Counterpoint, you could do that any day.  Why wait for February 15th?”

 

“Fourteenth,” Finn corrected automatically.  “I dunno.  I guess you’re right.”

 

“Well, why do you like it so much?”  Poe felt like he had just slapped an ice cream cone out of the kid’s hand.

 

Finn looked a bit unsure.  “Really?  You actually want to know?”

 

“Yeah, sure,” Poe shrugged.

 

Finn still looked like he was waiting for Poe to yell ‘April’s fools’ at him.  “Well, okay.  Stop me if I’m boring you.”  Poe nodded, knowing whatever Finn was about to say it wouldn’t be boring.  “So, when I was ten I was in this group house, and they were pretty chill.  So long as we were in bed by 10:30 no one really cared what we did.  I usually just stayed in, cause I didn’t have anywhere to go.  Anyway, it was Valentine’s Day, and I decided to go out.  I went to the Starbucks in town.  I didn’t go in—couldn’t afford to buy anything, but there was a bench outside.  And I sat there for hours, just watching all the couples going by.  And I thought,” Finn got a distant look in his eyes, “I thought someday that would be me.  Someday I’d have someone like that.  And for a kid who never heard—no one had ever said they loved me or anything—and so to think that someday someone could—would want to—it was important.  To me.  That was kinda when I started to try harder.  To make something with my life.”  Finn blinked and frowned, remembering Poe was listening.  “Sorry, I—I don’t usually just drop that on—sorry.  It’s stupid.  We can talk about something else.” 

 

Finn stared down at the mug in his hands, making an effort not to meet Poe’s eyes.  Poe couldn’t decide if he wanted to blanket this kid in bubble wrap so nothing bad could ever happen to him or punch every idiot who had met Finn before he was ten who hadn’t told the poor guy he was loved.  And why the fuck would a ten-year-old have to decide to make something of his life?  That’s the shit for midlife crises.

 

“That’s not stupid.  That’s not stupid at all,” Poe said softly.

 

Finn shrugged.  “It’s just—I swear to God I don’t talk about this stuff all the time.  But Rey has been going on and on about me dating someone and it’s just been on my mind and I swear I’m not actually this pathetic.”

 

“Kid,” Poe said firmly, waiting until Finn looked up at him.  “It’s not pathetic to want to have a partner, or multiple partners, or whatever.  It’s totally normal.  And once you’re in college you’ll have more…options, okay?”

 

“Okay,” Finn offered an unconvinced smile before taking a sip of his tea.  “Um, now can we talk about something else?”

 

Poe laughed.  “Sure, kiddo.  Seen any good movies?”

 

Finn downright snorted into his mug.  “I’ve been binge-watching all the Marvel movies.  Kinda late to the party, but I like them.”

 

“Avengers or X-Men?”

 

“Avengers,” Finn answered, stretching out one of his legs so it rested between Poe’s and the back of the couch.  Poe hoped his face didn’t react.  “I’m all caught up now.”

 

“Nice.  Who’s your favorite?”

 

Finn glanced up to the ceiling, actually considering his answer.  It was adorable.  “I’m not sure.  Black Widow maybe?  She’s epic.”

 

“No doubt,” Poe nodded.  “She’s a badass.  And sarcastic as hell.”

 

“Do you know, I can’t do sarcasm,” Finn said.  “Honest to God.  Whenever I try people think I’m being serious.”

 

“You have a sincere face,” Poe replied without thinking.  Then he tried to cover his ass, “I mean, you seem like a sincere person.”

 

Finn shrugged, evidently not understanding that Poe had inserted his foot straight down his own throat.  “I guess.  Whatever, not important.  Do you have a favorite Avenger?  From the movies.  Rey says there’s more in the comics, but I’ve never read them.”

 

“Yeah, I read some of the comic books when I was a kid, but it wasn’t really my thing.  But from the movies…I sorta have a soft spot for Hawkeye.  Everyone gives him so much shit, but the guy takes on aliens and robots with a bow and arrows.  That takes serious balls.”

 

“I never thought about it like that,” Finn said smiling brightly.  “Hawkeye is hardcore.”

 

“Damn straight,” Poe grinned.

 

“You know,” Finn continued lightly, “I definitely thought Black Widow and Hawkeye were a thing.”

 

And now Poe had to decide if the kid was flirting with him or not.  Poe didn’t know enough to know this kid’s game, but Poe felt like Finn was just continuing the conversation.  “Yeah, I can see that,” Poe answered slowly.

 

“But I suppose Hawkeye having a farm somewhere with a family is kinda cool,” Finn continued. 

 

“Yeah,” Poe agreed.  “Speaking of family,” Poe drew out.  Finn raised an eyebrow.  “You mentioned Rey’s been bugging you.”

 

“She’s always bugging me about something,” Finn shrugged.  “The dating thing is new, but I kinda prefer it to her riding me about football.  She didn’t know a quarterback from quarter-pounder three years ago, and now she’s acting like she’s my agent.”

 

“Yeah, she seems pretty into this whole football thing.”  Poe tapped his foot against Finn’s thigh.  “Are you?”

 

Finn’s jaw dropped.  “How did—are you a wizard?”

 

“Well, that’s not the weirdest thing I’ve been called,” Poe chuckled.  “But no, I didn’t read your mind or whatever.”

 

“But how did you know,” Finn pressed, sitting up a little straighter.  “No one knows that.”

 

“What, that you don’t give a fuck about football?”

 

“It’s not that,” Finn shook his head.  “I mean, football was the way I was going to get out.  Until high school, I was never in a school long enough to have good grades.  I didn’t have any family or money.  I was kinda good at football, so I—you know?”

 

“You were using football to get into college,” Poe nodded.  “I get that.”

 

“So that’s what I’m going to do,” Finn said definitively.  “I just—everyone else is so excited about it.”

 

“And it’s just a job to you,” Poe guessed.

 

“Pretty much.”  Finn sighed.  “They’re not Blind Side-ing me, you know?  They’re just—really enthusiastic.”

 

“What the hell is Blind Side-ing?”

 

“You know, the movie?”  Finn blinked at Poe, who just shook his head.  “White southern lady takes in a poor black kid who’s a football prodigy?”

 

Poe snorted.  “Shit.  And that’s not what’s happening to you?”

 

“Nah, man, I swear.  Hell, Luke didn’t even know I could play when he took me in,” Finn laughed.  He took another gulp of his tea before saying, “But seriously, Luke and Rey and everyone are great.  If I wanted to be a—I don’t know—a deep-sea fisher, they’d be just as enthusiastic.  That’s how they care, you know?  Kinda intense, kinda scary, but all heart.”

 

“If you say so,” Poe replied, still feeling like Finn might be some kind of angel-human hybrid that Poe should be taking care of.  “Kylo doesn’t really talk about his family.”

 

“Yeah, well, that was before I came around,” Finn hedged, looking unsure.  “He’s got some weird tension going on between him and his parents.  I don’t really get it.  I think he’s kinda embarrassed by them?”

 

“Yeah?  Weird.  They’re rich, right?”  Poe had put that much together over the past four years; between the car, the one-bedroom apartment with no roommates, and the fact that Kylo’s packages from home (which usually ended up getting distributed amongst his friends) included fancy European candies Poe never heard of, it wasn’t a far stretch.

 

“Loaded,” Finn nodded.  “The Skywalkers go way back.  And his dad is cool, in a ‘if it weren’t for you meddling kids’ kinda way.”

 

That got a laugh out of Poe.  “Scooby Doo reference?  You know the way to my heart.”

 

“If that’s all it takes, prepare to be whisked off your feet,” Finn answered with a crooked grin and a wink.  Was _this_ the kid’s flirting?  Poe was spared from trying to formulate an appropriate response by the sound of the door opening behind him.

 

“We coming bearing food,” Rey announced happily, holding up a white plastic take-out bag as she stomped her feet against the doormat.  Kylo hovered behind her with a faint scowl on his face.

 

“You’re early,” Kylo said, slightly accusatory.

 

“Not really.  I left the hospital the same time I always do,” Poe shrugged.  Kylo shot a glare at Rey, who continued to grin as she kicked off her shoes and made her way around the couch.

 

“Did you two have a nice chat,” Rey asked innocently.  Poe fought back his own glare in her direction while Finn raised an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah, why,” Finn asked.

 

“No reason,” Rey chimed, pulling out Chinese food containers from the bag and placing them on the coffee table.  “We got you Hunan chicken, Poe.”

 

“Hot damn,” Poe grinned, sitting up and swinging his feet around and onto the floor.  “It’s my lucky day.  What do I owe you,” Poe asked Kylo, who put a second bag down on the table before sinking into his armchair.

 

“It’s on Rey,” Kylo answered with a flick of his hand.  “It’s the least she could do.”

 

“Hey!”  Rey shot her cousin a look.  “I’m the one who’s supposed to say that.  But yeah,” she said to Poe, “dinner is on me.  Or technically on Dad, who gave me money to buy dinner while we’re up here.”

 

“Alright,” Poe allowed, never the one to turn down free food, especially after a day at the hospital.  And it smelled amazing.  Poe grabbed a pair of chopsticks, broke them apart, and rubbed the raw edges together.  “Food, then clothes?”

 

“Fine,” Kylo answered, passing Poe’s food over to him.  “Finn, here’s your fried rice.”

 

“Are you sure that’s enough,” Rey asked Finn, who eagerly accepted his rice, unfolding the lid.  He glanced over at Poe, before taking a pair of chopsticks and copying Poe’s motions.

 

“Stop mothering him,” Kylo huffed.  “He can decide for himself what he wants to eat.”

 

Finn shot Poe a long-suffering look, which had Poe snorting and covering his mouth that he just stuffed with chicken.

 

“Don’t choke,” Finn said helpfully, looking concerned.  “I don’t know the Heimlich.”

 

Poe waved it away, calming himself enough to swallow.  “I’m good, I’m good.”

 

“Well, Finn, if you’re still hungry, you can have some of my dumplings,” Rey offered.  She laid out her dumplings and lemon chicken before sitting cross-legged on the ottoman and diving in. 

 

No one talked as they set to work on their food, Kylo still scowling slightly as he stabbed at his lo mein.  After Poe had inhaled most of his food, he went into kitchen and came back with a glass of water.  He made his way around the couch, noticing that Finn was struggling with the chopsticks.  Every time Finn managed to pick up some rice, most of it slipped out from between the chopsticks before he got it to his mouth.  This kid.  Poe turned around and went back into the kitchen, returning with a fork.

 

“Dude, I don’t know how you eat rice with those things,” Poe said easily, sitting back down.  “I always need a fork or something.”  Poe snagged a bite of Finn’s fried rice with the fork, placing it back in the container before returning to his chicken.  Out of the corner of his eye, Poe saw Finn physically relax, toss the chopsticks on the table, and pick up the fork.  Poe leaned back fully into the sofa, catching Kylo’s eye as he did.  Kylo mouthed ‘thanks’ and Poe shrugged.

 

“Are you excited for your date,” Rey asked.

 

“We’re just getting coffee,” Kylo muttered.  “You might as well ask if I’m excited to have coffee.”

 

“Whatever,” Rey rolled her eyes.  “But, like, you like this guy, right?”

 

“I don’t know.  We usually just argue about shit.”

 

“The great BBQ Blow-Up last year was amazing,” Poe said, swallowing.  “I’ve never heard someone yell about mustard like that, dude.”

 

“We take BBQ very seriously,” Kylo defended himself half-heartedly.

 

“He’s right.  It’s right up there behind God and football,” Rey nodded, before rounding on Kylo again.  “But you were excited he asked you out, right?  Like, you do want to get coffee with him?”

 

Kylo shrugged.  “Whatever.”

 

Finn and Rey exchanged a quick look.  “If you don’t want to, you can always cancel,” Finn offered.

 

“Yeah, I mean, if you’re not actually interested--,”

 

“Who said I wasn’t interested,” Kylo interrupted.

 

Rey and Finn sighed collectively.  “Okay, just making sure,” Rey smiled.

 

Poe set his empty container aside and stretched his arms behind his back, head dropping back and his eyes sliding shut.  He heard a suspiciously loud intake of breath followed by a coughing fit, and he opened his eyes and looked over at Finn, who was holding a hand to his mouth, hacking.  “You okay, kid?”

 

Finn nodded quickly, managing a deep breath.  “Tea went down the wrong pipe,” he rasped.

 

“Sure it did,” Rey said smugly.  Finn shot her a pretty pitiful look, which Rey relented at.  “Here, have a fried dumpling.  They’re really good.”

 

Finn grinned, whatever the earlier look was for apparently forgotten as he reached over and stabbed a dumpling with his fork.

 

“Poe, let’s get this over with,” Kylo grunted, standing.  “I did laundry and everything.”

 

“Wow, Hux is one lucky guy,” Poe drawled, following Kylo into his bedroom, which was just a little too neat to be an accident.  “You even cleaned?  You know I’ve seen your room when you had actual vomit on the floor.”

 

“ _What_ ,” Rey gasped from behind Poe.  Apparently picking a shirt required everyone.

 

“Finn cleaned.  He cleans stuff,” Kylo shrugged, opening his closet door.

 

“Just call me Roomba,” Finn said drily, flopping down on his back on the bed.

 

“Well, I didn’t ask you to,” Kylo shot back.

 

“Look, I’m sleeping here too and I can’t sleep when your boxers are staring at me,” Finn whined.

 

“Inanimate objects stare at you a lot,” Poe asked with a crooked grin.

 

“Not even boxers can ignore his charm,” Rey interjected brightly.  Finn frowned at her back as she pushed Kylo out of the way and started shifting through his clothes.  “Is everything seriously black?”

 

“Don’t you have a navy button-up,” Poe asked Kylo.

 

Before Kylo could reply, Rey said, “That would be okay.  Anything but black; it makes you look like a talking raven.”

 

“Shut up,” Kylo grumbled while Poe tried to hide his snickers behind his hand.  “Finn, do I look like a raven?”

 

Finn’s eyes widened.  “Uh, I don’t—I mean, there are worst things--,”

 

“I hate all of you,” Kylo muttered, shaking his head.  Rey let out a victorious sound, pulling back from the closet with said navy shirt in her hands.

 

“A little wrinkled, but you can iron it.  Now, where are your pants,” Rey asked, turning around and pushing the shirt into Kylo’s chest.

 

“It’s fine.  This isn’t Charleston; no one will care if my shirt isn’t ironed.”

 

“Finn, where did you put his pants,” Rey asked, ignoring Kylo.

 

“Middle drawer,” Finn answered, pointing to the dresser against the far wall.

 

“You seriously cleaned his room?”  Poe sat down on the edge of the bed, near Finn’s head.

 

“I mean, it was—I’m not OCD,” Finn defended himself quickly.

 

“He’s not.  He had to take a test and everything,” Rey supplied, examining the neatly folded options in the drawer.

 

“One of the earlier foster homes,” Finn explained to Poe.  Kylo evidently had decided to iron the shirt after all as he set up the ironing board.  “They thought I was weirdly compulsive about putting my stuff away.  Turns out it’s pretty common for foster kids to develop routines when they move around a lot.”

 

“People are shit,” Kylo said off-handedly as he went into the bathroom to fill the iron with water.

 

“Yeah,” Poe said thickly, staring at the kid a bit too long.  “Fuck them.  You want to clean, then live your life.”

 

Finn smiled softly up at him.  “Thanks, Poe.”

 

“You find anything yet,” Kylo asked Rey, returning and plugging the iron in.  “Finn, do you need me to iron anything for you?”

 

“I don’t think so,” Finn said, rolling onto his stomach and pulling a suitcase out from under the bed.  “Maybe the shirt?  The suit should be fine.”

 

“Fancy,” Poe commented as Finn pulled a thick garment bag out of the suitcase.  “Where are you going all dressed up?”

 

“He has a football try out.  I told you that already,” Rey tossed over her shoulder, holding up a pair of dark wash jeans.  “What do you think of these?”

 

“Too much dark blue, he’ll look like a crayon,” Poe answered, turning back to Finn, who handed a pale blue shirt over to Kylo.  Kylo took it and laid it out on the ironing board.  “They play football in suits now?”

 

“Nah, there’s an interview too,” Finn said, rolling back onto his back so he could look up at Poe.  “Interview at 12:30 then they’ll put me through my paces, ya know?”

 

“No, but it doesn’t sound fun,” Poe answered hesitantly.

 

“It’s fine.  Finn has this in the bag,” Rey grinned.  Finn rolled his eyes and put his hands behind his head.  “Poe, what about these?”

 

Poe looked over the dark gray jeans.  “Yeah, that’ll work.  What do ya think, dude?”

 

Kylo glanced between his shirt and the pants in Rey’s hands.  “I don’t know.  Finn, what do you say?”

 

“You’ll get a second date, no problem,” Finn smiled.

 

Kylo looked a bit flustered; Poe smirked.

 

“So, you’ll go with this,” Poe asked, nettling a little.

 

Kylo sent his friend a glare.  “Whatever.  If it’ll make y’all shut up.”

 

Poe glanced down at Finn, who winked up at him.  Poe looked away, biting his lip.  Damn this kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, y'all for the comments and kudos on the last chapter! You are all fantastic human beings :D


	7. Friday, January 15th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why is December so busy?  
> Apologizes for the chapter delay. I'm trying to keep a schedule, I swear!

_Bastian:_

_We’re gonna go to Kylo’s and bug him about his date.  You in?_

Poe frowned at his phone, taking another bite of his beef jerky.

 

_Poe:_

_Tonight?_

_Bastian:_

_Yeah.  Bring a six-pack and we’ll make it a thing._

_Poe:_

_The fuck?  You always go out on Fridays_

_Bastian:_

_Yeah, but Kylo’s babysitting and you’re drooling over the Kid so_

 

Poe rubbed a hand across his eyes before checking quickly that no one in the break room was paying him any attention, feeling a flush in his neck.  Poe took a sip of Coke before typing

 

_Poe:_

_You’re gonna get me arrested_

_Bastian:_

_Hahahahahaha whatever.  See you at six?_

_Poe:_

_I’ll be a bit late.  Don’t get out til six today_

_Bastian:_

_Gross_

“Poe, I want you to shadow Leslie on her chemo rounds this afternoon,” Gina said, leaning on the table next to Poe.

 

Poe smiled up at her, slipping his cell into his pocket.  “Yes, ma’am.”

 

*****

 

“Fuck, what are you doing here?”

 

“Uh,” Poe paused in the doorway, squinting at Kylo, “isn’t there a thing?”

 

“Don’t listen to him,” Bastian’s voice called from Kylo’s kitchen.  “He’s just cranky cause he didn’t get laid yesterday.”

 

“Shut up, I’ve got little cousins around,” Kylo shouted back.  Rey rolled her eyes and waved from where she was seated on the floor next to Jess and Karé.

 

“Now he remembers.  He was cussing me out last night for asking,” Rey laughed.

 

“I hate all of you, and I don’t know why I let you into my apartment,” Kylo grumbled in his armchair.

 

“You didn’t,” Iolo said cheerfully, exiting the kitchen with two beers.  “This is what you get for leaving the door unlocked.”

 

Poe accepted the beer from Iolo with a nod.  “Yeah, dude, this is really your fault.”

 

“I’ve learned my lesson,” Kylo mumbled from behind his hands.  Poe, feeling slightly bad for just inviting himself over (but only slightly cause whatever), walked over and patted Kylo on the shoulder, who looked up with a pout.  Poe tried not to laugh.  “They’ve been torturing me for an hour now.”

 

“So, was it bad,” Poe asked, perching on the arm of the couch by Kylo. 

 

Kylo shrugged.  “It was weird.  We’re gonna try again next week—see if it’s still weird.”

 

“Shit, that’s more than he told us,” Bastian frowned.  “What weird voodoo wizardry do you have going, Dameron?”

 

“I’m a sympathetic listener,” Poe recited.

 

“At least that’s what our Patient Care prof called it,” Iolo chuckled, folding himself down onto the couch next to Bastian.  Poe glanced around the room concerned, wondering where-- “Finn went down to Walgreens,” Iolo supplied with a smirk.  “Said he was tired of drinking tea and water.”

 

“I didn’t say anything,” Poe countered quickly.

 

“Didn’t have to,” Bastian winked.  “That panicked look was enough.”

 

“Shut the fuck up; I wasn’t panicking!”

 

“Give it up, man,” Kylo sighed.  “You’re as subtle as a bulldozer.”

 

“I thought we were here to pick on Kylo,” Poe whined, pointing a finger at Bastian.  “Did you--,”

 

“It’s a win-win,” Bastian shrugged.  “Annoy Kylo, watch you become a disaster of a human being—best Friday night I’ve had in a while.”

 

“So everyone knew you liked Finn,” Rey asked, looking torn between pleased and annoyed.  “Can that be the goal of tonight?”

 

“What, getting me arrested,” Poe shot back.

 

“Who’s gonna arrest you?  Is there some policeman who follows you around, checking the IDs of everyone you kiss,” Rey snapped back.

 

“He’s called my conscious, I don’t know if your familiar with the concept,” Poe said through clenched teeth.

 

Rey looked ready to fire back with some sass of her own, but paused when the apartment door opened and Finn strolled in.  The kid closed the door behind him, looking down at his shoes.

 

“You okay, kid,” Poe asked before he could stop himself.  Finn’s head snapped up, like he just realized where he was.  His expression relaxed from a tight frown to an easy smile so quickly Poe suspected this was something the kid did a lot.

 

“Yeah.  Yeah, I’m good,” Finn nodded.  “I—um, I went to get some soda.”

 

“What’s wrong?  Were they out?  Was someone nasty?  Did you get hurt?  I knew I should’ve gone with you,” Rey rushed, jumping to her feet and going around to her brother.

 

“No, it’s not—Rey, cut it out,” Finn slapped her hands away.  “I didn’t make it there.”

 

“What happened,” Kylo demanded from his seat, his eyes darting across Finn.  Poe felt the familiar tightening feeling in his chest; if the kid didn’t start explaining Poe’s mind was about to go into overdrive.

 

“Relax, y’all are weird,” Finn said, taking a step back towards the door.  “I got a call and got distracted, okay?  It’s fine--,”

 

“Who called?  Was it Luke,” Kylo asked, standing.  “Is everything okay?”

 

Finn’s eyes scanned the room, taking in everyone watching him.  “It wasn’t Luke.  It’s not important.  Can we drop it?”

 

“Try again,” Rey said, poking Finn in the chest.  “Either you start talking or I will take your phone and start calling everyone on you Recent Call list, see if I don’t!”

 

“I got into Alabama,” Finn blurted out.  “Happy?  The coach called me.  Said he looks forward to seeing me at training camp.”

 

The high-pitch squeal from Rey Poe braced for; the one from Kylo was a shock.  The two of them launched themselves at Finn, Rey hugging him around the neck and Kylo slapping him on the back.

 

“—I _knew_ it!  I knew you’d get into Bama--,”

 

“—fucking great, man!  That’s awesome--,”

 

“—number one in the country!  And they--,”

 

“—hearing back in January is nuts--,”

 

“—did you tell Dad yet?  You have to call him _now--_ ,”

 

Finn had stumbled, his back now pressed flat against the apartment door.  His arm was thrown out, hand clenched around the doorknob.  Even from his place of the couch Poe could see Finn’s breathing increase, his eyes go slightly glassy.  Damn it.

 

“Rey, why don’t you call your Dad,” Poe suggested, standing and going to grab his coat from the floor.  “Kylo, you can order dinner.  Finn and I will run to Walgreens.”  Poe gently untangled Rey from Finn, giving her a hard look before Finn turned the knob and ran out of the apartment.  “I’ll get him,” he told Kylo, who nodded before taking Rey’s arm and pulling her back, stopping her from following.

 

Poe slammed the door shut behind him, heard the front door close two flights down.  Poe took his time, mentally stopping himself from running after the poor kid.  Finn needed a minute; Poe knew the look on the kid’s face.  That was a “stop the world, I want to get off” look.  Poe counted to thirty before he calmly walked out of the building and scanned the street.  Finn was sitting under the cover of a bus stop at the corner, head buried his hand, curled forward with his elbows on his knees.  Poe heaved a sigh even as he felt the corners of his mouth tug up; he had gambled that the kid wouldn’t try to hide.  Poe slowly approached the bus stop, pausing just out of arm’s reach to Finn’s left.  He took out his wallet and pulled out his T card.

 

“You need one of these,” Poe said softly, holding the card out between two of his fingers, “if you want to get on the bus.”

 

Finn raised his head and looked up.  Poe was relieved to see the kid’s face was dry, that he was taking deeper breaths.  Finn stared up at Poe and then down at the offered card.  He took it, his hand shaking slightly, and turned it over between his fingers.

 

“I wasn’t—I wasn’t going to leave,” Finn answered quietly.

 

“Okay,” Poe nodded.  “If you needed some time, that would have been okay too.”

 

Finn swallowed, still looking down at the card.  “I don’t—I don’t usually run away like that.”

 

“You don’t usually get news like that,” Poe said, keeping his tone light.  He lowered himself down to the far end of the small bench, giving Finn space.  Poe made a show of leaning back and looking straight ahead, even as he kept the kid in his peripheral vision.  “We don’t have to talk about it.”

 

Finn shrugged.  “I should feel happy.”

 

“Bull shit,” Poe countered.  “You can feel whatever the fuck you want to.”

 

Finn huffed out a quiet laugh.  “I’ve been working for this for years.  And now I’m not even happy about it.”

 

“Well, how do you feel about it?” 

 

“Uh.”  Finn turned slightly towards Poe, who mirrored his motions.  “I guess I—at Bama I’m gonna be a football player.  And that’s it.  I think I want to be more than that.”

 

“That sounds reasonable,” Poe reassured, trying to keep his face neutral.

 

“I don’t even know what I want to study,” Finn whispered, like it was a secret.  Poe felt a jolt when he realized it probably was.

 

“Kid, do you have any idea how common that is?  Tons of people go to college and don’t have a clue what they want to do.”

 

“I’ve been so—focused on football I never even thought about…” Finn trailed off, turning completely to Poe, sending him a pleading look.

 

Poe swallowed.  “Okay.  Well, think about it like this.  You’ve been accepted to college.  Even if you don’t want to go to Alabama, from the sound of it you’re gonna get in everywhere you applied.”

 

“I don’t know about that,” Finn hedged.

 

“You will,” Poe said more firmly.  Poe didn’t have a fucking clue about that, but this wasn’t the realistic part of the pep talk.  “So you can chill out about that and start thinking about what you want to do for the rest of your life.”

 

That startled a real laugh out of the kid.  “Alright.”  He sent an almost shy look at Poe.  “Can I ask—how did you know you wanted to be nurse?”

 

Poe smiled easily.  He could talk about that any day.  Bonus: it would distract Finn for a little.  “Well, I was always pretty good at playing Doctor on the playground.”  Finn smiled brightly at that.  “But seriously, I was always kinda fascinated by doctors and nurses and all that.  I used to pretend I was sick so I would get sent to the nurse’s office and then I would just ask her about what everything was for and all that shit.  When my mom got sick, I spent a lot of time at the hospital.  The doctors were all kinda distant and exhausted but all the nurses would stop to talk to me or give me candy.  So I got the idea that I wanted to be like that.  Plus,” Poe added, “I hate school, and I’m not spending another six years just to put M.D. after my name.”

 

Finn stared at him in something that was a little too close to wonder.  “Wow.  That’s amazing.”

 

Poe shifted slightly.  “I mean, ask any nursing student and they have the same kind of story.”

 

“I don’t believe you,” Finn said simply.  “That’s your story, no one else’s.”

 

“Okay,” Poe allowed, feeling a flush creep up his neck.  “Well, now you can make your own story.”

 

“Did—is your mom okay?”

 

Poe felt the familiar ache in his ribcage.  It never fully went away.  “She died.  Stage Three cancer.  Technology wasn’t what it is today.  It was a long time ago.”

 

Finn bit his lip, and Poe braced himself for the usually litany of apologies and sympathy.  Not that there was anything wrong with that; people fell back on platitudes when faced with grief.  Totally normal.  Poe had an arsenal of responses.

 

“You don’t walk alone.  She’s always with you, and wants to be remembered with joy, not tears.”

 

Poe’s mouth dropped open.  “ _What_?”

 

“Sorry,” Finn scratched his ear.  “I’ve been to a few funerals, and I don’t like saying ‘I’m so sorry for your loss’ so—that’s from an Irish blessing, I didn’t just make it up, like a weirdo.”

 

“Are you fucking nuts?  That was the most beautiful thing anyone has ever said to me,” Poe gasped out, grabbing Finn and pulling Finn against his chest for a tight hug.  Finn puffed out a breath of surprise before responding with his arms wrapping around Poe’s waist.  “Thanks, baby.”

 

Finn tensed under Poe’s hands.  “Baby?”

 

Shit.  Shit shit shit shit.  “Baby, kid, same difference,” Poe said quickly, drawing back.  Finn let him, but latched onto Poe’s arm before he could get away.

 

“No.  No, I don’t think it is,” Finn said slowly, tilting his head.

 

“Course it is,” Poe nodded, mostly to convince himself.  “So are we taking the bus or going to Walgreens?”

 

“You don’t—you can’t like me,” Finn muttered, still staring.

 

“I—can’t?”  Poe frowned, chest tightening.  “You’re too young and--,”

 

“Young?”  Finn blinked.  “I think you mean you’re out of my league--,”

 

“The _fuck_?  No, that’s not what I fucking mean,” Poe said, the need to defend Finn against himself outweighing Poe’s own issues.  “What the hell?”

 

“I didn’t think I had a chance,” Finn leaned forward.  “I thought you thought I was Kylo’s sob story cousin and--,”

 

“No.”  Poe actually glared at the kid, hand shooting out to grab Finn’s shoulder.  “I sure as hell don’t think you’re some sob story.”

 

A small smile pulled at Finn’s lips and Poe couldn’t help but watch.  “Really?  I have a shot?”

 

Poe opened his mouth before his mind had formulated a response, but a bus pulled to stop in front of them.  The door opened and let out two women.  Finn watched them walk away.

 

“We should move,” Poe decided, standing up and bringing Finn with him since neither of them seemed ready to let go of the other.  “We should go—somewhere.”

 

“Okay,” Finn agreed easily.  “Where?”

 

Poe blinked, looking around.  The apartment was out, for obvious reasons.  “Follow me.”  He dropped his hand from Finn’s shoulder, turning and starting off down the street.  There was a little community garden on the next block, which is where Poe’s bus let him off.  In the middle of winter, no one would be there.

 

“Oh,” Finn said, looking around as Poe jiggled the lock and discovered it was unlocked.  Well, Poe would thank God for that and lock it on their way out.  He held the gate open and Finn slipped by.  “I tried to grow tomatoes in one of these once.”

 

“Tried?”  Poe pulled the gate closed and turned around, finding that Finn had wandered over to the small shed.

 

“Yeah, apparently tomatoes are hard to grow.  Or I just suck at it, I don’t know,” Finn shrugged.  “It’s colder now.”

 

“Yeah, well, the wind,” Poe commented uselessly.  He came over, noticing Finn was shaking now.  “You need a real coat.”

 

“For those freezing southern winters,” Finn drawled, raising an eyebrow.

 

“I forget you’re a southern peach,” Poe laughed lightly before holding his coat open with his hands in his pocket.  “Come on then.”

 

Finn frowned.  “I don’t know what you’re doing.  Aren’t you cold?”

 

Poe rolled his eyes.  He stepped closer until he was nose to nose with Finn and then, with his hands still in his coat pockets, wrapped his arms around the kid, bringing him into his coat.  Finn’s eyes bugged out.  He tentatively shifted until he could bring his arms around Poe’s waist in response.

 

“It’s a cheap move,” Poe said quickly.

 

“This—totally changes my opinion of winter,” Finn grinned.

 

“Okay.”  Poe cleared his throat.  This close he could practically count the kid’s eyelashes.  “We were talking.”  Talking is safe.

 

“Uh-huh,” Finn mumbled, looking Poe straight in the eye.  This same height thing was awesome.  Poe usually dated taller guys.  Not that they were dating.  Damn it.

 

“Finn, I’m gonna be straight with you,” Poe started, pausing as Finn smirked and pointedly looked down.  “Okay, I’m gonna be as straight as I can be under the circumstances.”

 

“Got it.”

 

“I don’t mess with minors.”

 

“Okay.”

 

Poe frowned.  That was—too easy.  “Okay?”

 

“Sure.  I’m not gonna be a minor forever,” Finn said happily.  “Is that—can we reconvene this in, like, two months?”

 

“Uh,” Poe’s mind decided now was the time to be practical.  This kid was going back to Charleston, where he lived.  Fuck knows where the kid would be after that.  Poe, for the foreseeable future, was planted in Boston, but the kid?  Finn didn’t know where he would be after he finished high school, never mind what went into long-distance relationships.  “You know what, let’s see what happens, okay?”    

 

Finn nodded, but his face looked like Poe had just told the kid that he was moving to China and wasn’t coming back.  “Okay,” Finn said, subdued.

 

“What’s going on in your head, kiddo,” Poe asked, digging his fingers into Finn’s side, making him squirm.

 

“Nothing, just--,” Finn frowned.  “When people say that—it means we’re not, you know?  And that’s fine,” Finn added hastily, eyes going wide.  “I understand and respect your decision completely.  One hundred percent.  No problem.  I just—I would have liked to see you again, when the age thing isn’t—but it’s okay.”

 

Poe was shaking his head before Finn stopped to draw a breath.  “That’s not—Finn, if I meant that I have no problem saying that.  Trust me.”

 

“That doesn’t sound good,” Finn said cautiously.

 

“Yeah, that sounded bad,” Poe agreed.  “Give me your phone.”

 

“If you’re looking for embarrassing pics,” Finn muttered, shifting so he could pull his cell out of his jeans pocket and held it up for Poe, “they’re all on Rey’s.”

 

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Poe chuckled, unwrapping one of his arms from around Finn’s waist to take the phone, compensating by pulling Finn flush against his side.  “Password, huh?  Is it ‘Duchess,’” Poe asked with a wink.

 

Finn’s jaw dropped.  “It won’t be as soon as I change it.”

 

“God, you’re fucking adorable,” Poe smiled, typing it in one-handed.  “Okay, here’s the deal: I’m not gonna kiss you, I’m not crossing that line--,”

 

“Boring,” Finn teased.  Poe bumped his head against Finn’s forehead gently in retaliation.

 

“I’m the worst,” Poe agreed drily.  “Okay, I’ve texted myself, so you have my number--,”

 

“Did you save it under your name, like a boring person?”

 

Poe sent a small glare at the kid.  “Like a mature adult.”

 

“Same difference.”

 

“Respect your elders, baby,” Poe rolled his eyes.  “And Rey has me on Facebook so you can find me.”

 

“And you want me to text you?  Just to be clear,” Finn said with narrowed eyes, taking his phone back without looking away from Poe.

 

“Yeah, kid.  I can’t promise I’ll reply right away,” Poe shrugged, already feeling like he should cover all his bases.  “I mean, I’ve got my clinical and studying and shit--,”

 

“Don’t panic,” Finn interrupted, tapping his fingers along Poe’s hip.  “Believe it or not, I will survive if you don’t text back within an hour.”

 

“But if you need something, you can call,” Poe said firmly.

 

“Need something?  Like what?”

 

“Fuck if I know.”

 

“Well, okay,” Finn nodded, looking skeptical.  “If something comes up I’ll call you.  Now are there any rules about flirting?”

 

“Nothing that will get me arrested for child pornography.”

 

“ _What_?!  Dude!”  Finn looked completely disgusted.  “Why do you feel like you need to clarify that?”

 

“I might end up working on the pediatric wing, and I’m covering all my bases,” Poe laughed as Finn pretended to gag.

 

“I’m not even sending you a picture of my _face_ now,” Finn said horrified.

 

“Well, now, that’s not fair,” Poe teased.

 

“It’s your own fault,” Finn shot back, sinking his head down to Poe’s shoulder.  “That’s so wrong, man.”

 

“My bad,” Poe apologized lightly.  “We good?”

 

“Yeah, all good,” Finn nodded, nuzzling against Poe’s neck.  Poe thought it might have been an accident but Finn glanced up with a sly smile and he wasn’t sure.  “What now?”

 

“Well, I’m already shocked Kylo hasn’t sent a search party out for ya,” Poe said.

 

“Good point.”  Finn drew back a bit to look Poe in the eye again.  “I should apologize for running.”

 

“No,” Poe shook his head.  “They should understand.”

 

“Maybe,” Finn shrugged.  He made no sign of moving so Poe pulled away, swinging an arm around Finn’s waist and leading the kid back to the street.  Poe locked the gate behind them, and Finn quickly snagged his hand after, clasping it in his own.  “What do you think they’re doing?”

 

“Rey is pacing, for sure,” Poe smiled as Finn laughed.  “Kylo is counting the seconds you've been gone.  Bastian and Jess are trying to be funny and lighten everyone up.  Iolo is probably texting me, but I’m not gonna check.  And Karé is wondering why she puts up with any of us.”

 

“This happens a lot?”

 

“Once a week, with this group,” Poe chuckled.  “You should know everyone in that apartment is obsessed with you.”

 

“Really?”  Finn grimaced as Poe swung their hands a little, feeling like this was the life.  “Isn’t that kinda weird?”

 

“Yeah, but you only have yourself to blame,” Poe smiled.

 

“What?”

 

“You’re too damn likeable.”

 

“That’s what my report cards say.  ‘Finn Storm—B plus: too likeable.”

 

“And you’re fucking hilarious,” Poe joked, holding the front door open for Finn.

 

“You always hold the door for me,” Finn mentioned, walking in.  “Very gentlemanly of you.”

 

“My Papa raised me right,” Poe answered, cuffing Finn gently on the back of the head.

 

“Should I curtsy?”

 

“Let’s save that until you’re legal.”

 

Finn stared at him with wide eyes.  “What does curtsying mean to you?”

 

“Nothing, I just like that flustered look you get,” Poe winked before opening Kylo’s apartment door and striding in.  “Where’s the food?”

 

“Uh.”  Kylo looked between Finn and Poe, and Poe just grinned back.  “I ordered pizzas.”

 

“Great,” Poe gave him a thumb’s up, dropping his coat on the floor and kicking his shoes off.  “What’s the plan for tonight,” he asked, walking over and picking up his abandoned beer before sitting on the floor.

 

“Um, movie night,” Rey answered tentatively, watching Finn.  “We thought Finn could pick first.”

 

“Sweet,” Finn smiled, taking a seat next to Poe.  “The live-action Scooby Doo.”

 

“Really?”  Bastian asked incredulously.  “That movie sucked.”

 

“It's so bad it's good,” Finn defended quickly.

 

“I’ll see if I can find it,” Kylo said, picking up his laptop from his desk.  He paused to pat Finn on the head. 

 

Poe checked his phone while Bastian, Jess, and Finn started debating what was the best Scooby Doo movie.  He passed over the texts from Kylo and Bastian, saving Finn’s number quickly, and then opening the texts from Iolo. 

 

_Iolo_

_Is everything okay?_

_Poe_

_Everything is great_

Iolo glanced down as his phone buzzed.

 

_Iolo_

_Finn is okay?_

_Poe_

_He’s growing up.  That shit’s scary_

_Iolo_

_And you?_

Poe smiled.

 

_Poe_

_Better than ever_

_Iolo_

_Details later_

_Poe_

_Maybe_   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you for the amazing comments and kudos for the last chapter! You are all spectacular!  
> So we are drawing to a close on this story. The sequel is in the works though :)


	8. Saturday, January 16th

“We’re brunch people now?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Poe mumbled, trying to duck further into his scarf at Iolo’s unimpressed look.

 

“You don’t do brunch, Poe.”

 

“It’s a meal—I do food.”

 

“No, you do breakfast or lunch because—and I quote—‘brunch is for WASPs and yuppies.’”  Poe shrugged, speeding up his steps, but Iolo caught up easily.  “If you want to see Finn--,”

 

“He’s leaving today,” Poe countered.  “I didn’t say goodbye last night.”  The poor kid lasted halfway through Bastian’s pick before he fell asleep.  Not that Poe blamed him; the kid had been exhausted, probably had been even before he got that damn call.  So Poe had gotten a pillow and blanket of Kylo’s bed and tried to make Finn comfortable, despite the fact that Poe knew Finn’s neck would be a mess from sleeping in a tight ball on the floor.

 

“You could just admit you’ll miss him,” Iolo suggested, lightly shoving Poe to the left because Poe was about to miss the turn.

 

“Yeah, but I’ve got this thing--,”

 

“This’ll be good,” Iolo rolled his eyes.

 

“I got this thing about not being a total sap around a kid I’m not dating,” Poe continued, shooting a glare at his friend.

 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night,” Iolo laughed, turning off to open the door of the restaurant Kylo had texted them to meet him and the kids at.  Poe followed Iolo in, pulling off his gloves against the sudden blast of heat.  Looking around the crowded tables of people way too awake for a Saturday morning, Poe spotted the back of Kylo's head at a table by the window and grabbed Iolo’s arm and started dragging him over.

 

“Morning,” Poe smiled directly at the kid, who looked up from his menu with a bright grin.  “How did ya sleep?”

 

“Alright,” Finn said with a slight laugh.  “Kylo woke me up after y’all left so--,”

 

“We tried to pick him up and ended up dropping him on his butt,” Rey clarified with a small wince.

 

“And I’m great, pal, thanks for asking,” Kylo interrupted loudly, glancing up at Poe with an unimpressed look.

 

“Feeling left out, buddy,” Poe teased, walking around and taking the seat next to Finn, draping his coat over the seat back.  Iolo sat down between Rey and Kylo, nodding to each of them.

 

“Whatever,” Kylo mumbled, going back to his menu.

 

“Well, I’m glad you didn’t end up sleeping on the floor all night,” Poe commented, flicking through the menu in front of him.  Breakfast burritos—hot damn.  “Have they been bugging you,” he asked quietly, glancing over at the kid.

 

“Actually no.”  Finn turned slightly to catch Poe’s eye.  “Did you talk to them after I fell asleep?”

 

“Gotta be more specific, kid.  We watched a couple cooking shows, and I comment the hell out of those.”  Of course Poe had talked to Kylo and Rey about easing up on Finn; it would have been inhumane if he hadn’t.

 

_“General rule of thumb,” Poe whispered as he pulled on his coat, “if he doesn’t mention football, you don’t mention football.”  Finn was still fast asleep; he hadn’t even twitched when everyone had started filing out.  Poe had held back; Iolo was waiting for him in the lobby._

_“But what if--,” Rey started._

_“No,” Poe shook his head.  “If he wants to talk he’ll come to you.  He’s a fucking open book if ya give him a chance.”_

_“We might be a bit overbearing—no, hear me out,” Kylo said, raising his hands as Rey glared at him.  “Maybe we’re going overboard on the positive reinforcement thing.”_

_“You’re so far overboard you can’t see the ship,” Poe muttered, but relented with a small smile.  “Just give him a break.  I swear to God you can be supportive without all the shit you’ve been pulling.”_

“Well if you did say something—and you know what I mean,” Finn said, bringing Poe back to their current conversation, “thanks.”

 

“If I did,” Poe evaded, “you wouldn’t have to thank me cause it’s common fucking decency.”

 

“Good morning!  My name is Sandy; I’ll be your waitress today,” announced a far too perky college-aged student.  Poe couldn’t imagine how much caffeine it took to fuel that high wattage smile and make it look almost real.  “Can I get you started with anything to drink?”

 

“Coffee,” was the nearly unanimous reply.

 

“Orange juice, thanks,” was the only defector as Finn sent a genuine smile over to Sandy.

 

“Making my job easy,” Sandy said with a slight laugh.  “Four coffees and an orange juice, coming right up.”

 

“Not a coffee fan,” Poe asked with a half-smile.  The kid probably didn’t need it—probably woke up wide awake, ready for the day, either asleep or awake with no in-between.

 

“It’s fine,” Finn shrugged.  “It makes me jittery and I don’t need that before flying.”

 

“Nervous flyer,” Iolo asked kindly, probably trying to ward off Poe from breaking into a spiel about flight safety.

 

“Not really.  It’s just the take-off.  It just doesn’t seem like it’ll work, ya know?”

 

“The science is sound,” Poe reassured, resting his arm across the back of Finn’s chair.  “I can talk you through it, if you want?”

 

“Uh,” Finn blinked.

 

“What Poe’s trying to say is he has his pilot license and he would love to take you up in a tiny two-seater and after that you’ll never be scared of commercial planes again,” Iolo drawled.  “He tried it with me, but I’m too smart for that.”

 

“You can fly,” Finn asked with a degree of amazement and awe he might as well be asking if Poe could create stars.

 

“Yeah, it’s a hobby.  An expensive, rarely engaged in hobby,” Poe shrugged, trying to keep it casual.  The kid had that look in his eye again, like Poe could do anything.  With a pang, Poe thought he might have been giving Finn that look too.

 

“But you really can fly,” Rey asked, persistently.

 

Poe leaned slightly to pull his wallet out of his back pocket and he passed his laminated pilot license to Finn, who barely even glanced at it before handing it to Rey, who inspected it like an air marshal.

 

“When did you learn to pilot?”  Finn had now fully turned to stare at Poe with wide eyes.

 

“I started when I was seventeen.  It took a while, had to save up a lot of paychecks.  Luckily, they pay lifeguards pretty well in Miami.  I got my glider license first, when I was eighteen, then that one when I was twenty.”  Poe smiled, remembering taking his dad up for the first time after he was fully certified.  Poe learned some creative cussing combinations that day.

 

“It looks legit,” Rey declared, passing the card back to Poe.

 

“Did I pass inspection,” Poe joked, slipping the card back into his wallet one-handed so he could keep his arm behind Finn.

 

“Yes, but I think—for safety—we should see you fly before you take Finn up,” Rey grinned.

 

“It would be completely safe,” Poe said directly to Finn.  Finn swallowed and his eyes flickered across Poe’s face, looking for something.  Poe waited, figuring this was a lot to process before breakfast.

 

“I think I would like that,” Finn replied slowly, almost hesitantly.

 

“No pressure, but it’s more fun to fly with someone.  Next time you’re in the area, let me know and I can set something up.”

 

“I don’t know if you’re serious or not.  You don’t have to,” Finn mumbled, quietly enough so only Poe could hear.  Not that it mattered because the other three at the table were discussing food by this point.

 

“I’m serious.  I don’t just go around offering to fly people,” Poe answered, making an effort to keep his tone light even though the kid might as well have kicked him in the gut.  The kid was giving Poe an out, and he did it so casually, like he’d done this before.  Like he fucking expected someone to regret offering to do something for him.  Screw that.  “In fact, you can count on it.  This is happening.”

 

“Really?”  The kid’s face broke into a huge grin.  “Awesome.”

 

“Here you go.  Four coffees, sugar is on the table, and milk.  And one orange juice.  Are you ready to order,” Sandy asked, placing her tray under her arm and taking out her pad and pen.

 

They all placed their orders easily enough.  Finn ordered pancakes and then, after much prompting from Rey, added a side of bacon.  The kid sent an exasperated look in Poe’s direction, who grimaced in sympathy.  Before Poe had a chance to make a pointed joke about it, the song ‘Breakfast at Tiffany’s’ suddenly started to play seemingly out of nowhere.  With an awkward laugh, Finn fished his phone out of his coat pocket.    

 

“I’ve gotta take this,” Finn said, looking down at the screen of his phone.  “I’ll be right back.”  He swiped to answer, putting it up to his ear and sliding his chair back.  “Hey, what’s up?  …Yeah, I’m good… About that—might have an update… No, I didn’t—shut up…”

 

Poe watched the kid weave his way through the tables and out onto the sidewalk.  He didn’t even take his coat, the idiot.  Gonna freeze.

 

“Think you can lay off on Finn and his food choices,” Poe asked, glaring slightly at Rey.  She glared right back.

 

“Shut up, you don’t even know what you’re talking about.”

 

“I know it makes him fucking uncomfortable,” Poe snapped back.

 

“Poe, let’s use our reasonable voice,” Iolo hinted, rubbing his right temple with his thumb.

 

“He always orders the cheapest thing on the menu, even if it’s not enough food for him.  He’s gone to bed hungry cause he’s too nervous to spend money,” Rey hissed.  “So you can stop acting like I’m a terrible sister because you don’t have a monopoly on caring about Finn.”

 

Poe blinked, eyes shifting to the kid who was leaning against a lamppost just beyond the window, chatting with an easy smile.  “Sorry.”

 

“Whatever, it’s fine,” Rey shrugged, slumping back into her seat. 

 

“Has he—done that recently,” Poe asked carefully.

 

“Well, not really.  He’s got a job tutoring kids so he’s better about spending money now,” Rey said.  “I could probably chill out a bit.”

 

“Yeah, maybe,” Poe allowed, still feeling a bit guilty.  “Finn’s coming back.”

 

“Do y’all have a spring break,” Rey asked, changing the subject.  Poe nodded absently, watching Finn make his way back into the restaurant.

 

“Yeah, it’s the first full week in April,” Iolo answered, landing a solid kick to Poe's shin.  “Dude, I’m happy for you but you’ve gotta work on the staring thing.”

 

“Sorry about that,” Finn said with a smile.  “What are y’all talking about?”

 

“Spring break,” Kylo shrugged, looking up from his phone.  “Who called?”

 

“My friend Tyler,” Finn answered, taking a quick sip of his juice.  “He tries to check in when he can.  Ever had a friend who acts like he’s your big brother?”

 

Kylo and Iolo barked out a sharp laugh.  “Yeah, we know exactly what you mean,” Iolo said with a smirk at Poe.

 

“Really?”  Finn tilted his head, considering Poe.  “I don’t get that vibe.”

 

“Good,” Poe said firmly.  Being Finn’s big brother was not his aim, even if in the short term all Poe could allow himself was a friendship.

 

“Do y’all have plans for spring break,” Rey asked, refocusing.

 

“Nah,” Iolo shrugged.  “The girls are going down to Virginia Beach, but it’s a no-guys-allowed thing.”

 

Rey hummed, looking a little smug.  “Kylo, why didn’t you offer up the beach house?”

 

“Because normal people don’t have a beach house,” Kylo scowled.

 

“Technically it’s Dad’s,” Rey explained to Iolo and Poe.  “It’s right on the beach outside of Charleston.”

 

“Rey,” Kylo warned, “what are you doing?”

 

“Well, it’s not like Dad would mind if you use it,” Rey shrugged.  “So you wouldn’t have to pay for a place to stay.  All you would really have to cover is your flights.”

 

“Do y’all even want to go to Charleston,” Finn asked, looking around.

 

“And,” Rey continued loudly, “we could celebrate Finn’s birthday while you’re down.  That would be nice, right?”

 

Poe’s jaw dropped and didn’t close even when the waitress came back and started distributing their meals.  First full week in April.  He could be seeing the kid in a few of months.  Less than three months actually.  That was a lot sooner than Poe had allowed himself to think it would be.  And Finn would be eighteen.  Legally and officially and perfectly eighteen.  Not that that meant anything had to happen—in fact nothing should happen.  Maybe he could take the kid to dinner, start them off slow.  That is, if Finn was even still interested.  Which, to be fair, wasn’t the given Poe hoped it to be.

 

“Rey,” Finn smiled after Sandy moved on, placing his chin in his hand, “you’re a genius.”

 

“I try,” she replied with a wink before rounding on Kylo.  “What do ya think?”

 

Kylo frowned, glancing over at Finn’s bright grin, Poe’s dumbstruck look, and Iolo, who shrugged and a gave a tentative thumb’s up.  “Whatever, but I’m not doing any family dinners.”

 

Finn fist pumped and Rey almost bounced out of her seat.  “Deal!  No family dinners; we won’t even tell Han and Leia.”

 

“I’m not sneaking in under the cover of darkness,” Kylo complained, even as he accepted a high-five from Finn.  “And this doesn’t mean we're going; we still have to ask--,”

 

“Bastian is in,” Iolo announced, holding up his cell.  “Snap says he’ll have to check his schedule.”

 

Kylo stuffed a forkful of eggs benedict into his mouth with eye roll.

 

“What do you think,” Finn asked, turning to Poe, who was still staring into space like a moron.

 

“Yes,” Poe nodded.

 

“What?”  Finn frowned.

 

“I mean--,” Poe tried to remember what the question was, “sounds good.”

 

“Awesome,” Finn grinned, leaning over to bump Poe’s shoulder with his own.  “You’ll like Charleston.”

 

“I’m sure I will,” Poe replied with a soft smile.

 

“Some of us are trying to eat,” Kylo grumbled, flicking a sugar packet at Poe’s face.  Finn’s hand shot out and snatched it before it hit Poe in the nose, ignoring the awestruck look from Poe.  Finn toyed with the packet between his fingers, smirking at his cousin.  “Alright, very nice.  We’re all very impressed—Poe, shut your mouth.  Eat up, I’ve got to get the two of you to the airport.”

 

“You’ll text me before you take off, okay,” Poe whispered, as Finn started to nibble on a bacon strip.

 

“And when I land,” Finn answered with a wink.

 

“Thanks, kid.”

 

“I like ‘baby’ better,” Finn murmured with a mischievous smile.

 

Poe snorted.  “If you play your cards right.”

 

"I think I've been playing my cards just fine," Finn smirked.  Poe shook his head.  This kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's part one! Hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank to all of you amazing readers, with extra thanks to those who took the time to leave a comment and/or kudos. You are all amazing!!
> 
> Next up: Spring in Charleston!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to a new little story I've been playing around with. Hope you enjoy it.  
> This story will be updated weekly.  
> Kudos and comments are welcome and relished. I try to reply to all comments :)


End file.
